Spring Break
by xGuiltyxPleasure
Summary: The entire gang is spending spring break at a beach house together. Sharpay has only agreed to go because she, as always, has her eye on Troy. But this time will she succeed in her plan of stealing him away from Gabriella? Troypay.
1. The Invitation

Sharpay walked into East High Monday morning, wishing she were anywhere else. There was nothing she despised more than school. But she walked in as she did every morning, with confidence and with an air of total satisfaction with herself and every aspect of her life. Still, when Gabriella Montez approached her at her locker so early in the morning, Sharpay couldn't help but be a little irritated. Or extremely irritated.

"Hey Sharpay!" The annoyingly high and nasaly voice rang out, dripping with sweetness.

Sharpay wanted to slap Gabriella for stealing her role in the musical and for stealing Troy and for stealing her spot as primo girl at East High. But more so, Sharpay wanted to slap Gabriella for continuing to be enthusiastically friendly towards Sharpay even with the knowledge that Sharpay wanted to slap her.

"Hey!" Sharpay said in a high overly chipper voice, mocking Gabriella.

Gabriella's smile grew smaller and forced, and Sharpay could see her squirm. She didn't deserve to be treated the way Sharpay treated her, and Sharpay knew this, but she couldn't help it. Gabriella wasn't likeable despite her sweet demeanor.

"Um..." Gabriella said, looking down at her baby blue flats for a second, trying to decide if she still wanted to talk to Sharpay what she had initially planned.

Sharpay turned to face her, sighing and rolling her eyes. "What?" she asked her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, making a face that said she didn't appreciate Sharpay's attitude, but begrudgingly she said, "My mom's friend has this beach house, and me and my mom were going to go up there over spring break, but my mom has a buisness trip so... she said I should still go and take some of my friends. I know we haven't always gotten along, but you're still kind of part of the group...I guess... and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her. Gabriella Montez was inviting her on a vacation?

"Possibly." Sharpay said, but she doubted she meant it. She didn't see a reason to give up her spring break time for a G-rated trip involving Gabriella, some basketball idiots, and a number of braniacs. Troy would probablly be there though... But hanging all over Gabriella, and they would kiss, and talk cute, and do other things that made Sharpay want to rip out her own hair and use it to choke herself.

"Who all's going?" she asked anyways, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well me, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, and hopefully you and Ryan."

"I'll let you know." Sharpay said.

"Ok." Gabriella said, "Just, um, could you let me know by like Thursday? We're driving up in groups Saturday morning."

"Sure." Sharpay said in a dismissive tone, and with that she turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay left homeroom that morning in a hurry. She needed to rush to science class if she wanted to have enough time to copy all of last night's homework from someone else before the bell rang.

"Woah, slow down there Evans!" Troy said, as she ran straight into him. He was in her same homeroom, but he had turned around to wait for Gabriella (barf) after exiting the classroom.

"Out of my way Troyboy." Sharpay commanded, attempting to push him to the side. He resisted with a smug smile. Sharpay looked up at him and tapped her foot, sighing loudly. Sure, he was cute, but she was in danger of another missing homework grade, and she couldn't afford any zeros in science. She stepped to her left, but so did he. She tried to move past his right, but he did to.

"Very mature." she snapped at him.

He chuckled, "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Class." she said flatly.

"Are you going with us this weekend?" he asked.

"Let me past, Troy, I've got homework to copy."

"Not until you answer." he teased.

Sharpay was pissed off. He had that stupid smug grin on his face. She hated the way that he only seemed to laugh around her when he was laughing at her.

"Probablly not. You and your girlfriend make me vomit inside myself."

"Aw, come on, it'll be alot funner if Sharpay is there!" he pleaded.

"Funner isn't a word." Sharpay said, but her heart skipped a beat. He wanted her there. She wondered briefly if it had been his idea to invite her.

"Maybe I won't let you go to class until you say yes." Troy said.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes at his cocky expression.

"And maybe I'll kick you in your balls, we'll see." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on." he said. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. Sharpay felt his touch go down from her shoulder all the way down her spine and then spread throughout her entire body like an electric shock.

"Why do you always have to be so tightly wound?" he asked, lightly massaging the spot on her shoulder with his left hand, making Sharpay feel absolutely weak in the knees.

"Why not come with us on vacation? We'll have a lot of fun, and it'll be a lot better than staying at home by yourself."

Sharpay rolled her tongue around in her mouth, to make him believe she was still angry and trying to hide it, but she wasn't. His touch had cured her temper. She thought of all the other places she'd like to have him touch her, and imagined being at a beach house with no supervision, where she'd be free to seduce him without him having any distractions. Well, besides his girlfriend of course. But to Sharpay, that only made it more of a challenge, making the whole plot more enticing.

"Fine." she said, giving Troy a closed lip smile.

"Yeah?" Troy said. His eyes twinkled when he smiled at her. She mustered a nod as she smiled back; he was beyond adorable.

"Great!" Sharpay cringed as she heard Gabriella behind her. She'd probablly standing there for some time.

"Yeah." she said, flashing Gabriella a brief fake smile.

"Well, I have to go to class, and do my best not to fail science." she said. "Toodles children."

She walked past Troy this time down the hall, wondering if he was watching her as she left, maybe admiring her legs or some other part of her. She tilted her head only slightly over her shoulder discreetly, but he was not looking at her anyways. She felt a pang of sadness, as she watched him lean in and peck Gabriella on the lips. She looked up and smiled at him, and- Sharpay turned her head all the way around immediately. She felt her stomach lurch. She couldn't imagine an entire week being forced to watch them like that. And all because Troy Bolton was the only person who could manipulate her-her Sharpay, the queen of manipulators- in a manner which she could never refuse. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Who's Riding With Who

"Mmmm Troy." he was nibbling on her left lobe. She ran her fingers through his matted dark hair. His hands roamed her body, and she could feel how bad he wanted her; feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Sharpay." he murmered, moving his lips down her neck, pushing her shirt down with his mouth. Soft moans escaped her. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Sharpay." he said again. "Sharpay. Sharpay wake up."

Sharpay opened her heavy eyes and saw her brother standing over her. She wasn't sure if she was angry to find out that it had all been a dream or angry from being woken from the dream since it was so wonderful anyways, but either way she was provoked to scream, "Get the fuck out!" at the top of her lungs at Ryan before shutting her eyes again and turning over.

"Sharpay, you have to get up, it's Saturday. We have to meet up at Gabriella's house in an hour."

"Who cares? I'll just show up like this. They won't care. Bye." She murmered sleepily. In an hour she'd get to see Troy in person and-

"Shit!" she sat up in bed. She had only one hour to make herself look achingly beautiful and utterly irristible to the basketball god? She jumped out of her bed, as inviting as the comforter still was.

"Stupid Gabriella." Sharpay muttered, "Maybe next time I'll suggest we vacation to the Grand Canyon, and then push her off from the very top." Gabriella had insisted everyone meet at her house by nine o' clock in the morning. Sharpay was not a morning person.

"Hush." Ryan said, "She invited us, and you should really try to be nice."

Sharpay turned to face him, glaring intensely, "Ryan," she said in an extremely serious and nearly deadly sounding tone, "Did I not. Already instruct you. To get. The fuck. Out?" Her eyes shot daggers.

Ryan was hurt and left her room, slamming the door so hard behind him that the windows in her room shook.

Sharpay turned and ran full throttle for her shower.

Sharpay got ready quicker than she ever had before. She didn't have time to dry her hair, and let it air dry. She slipped on a pair of very short white shorts, a floral tank, and high black studded heels. She dedicated the majority of her time to her makeup, giving herself a smoky eye, and leaving her lips natural looking, using a shimmery light pink gloss. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, and smiled at her reflection appreciatively. Her damp waves looked perfect with the look, and she felt confident that she looked damn hot.

"Sharpay come on!" she heard Ryan yell from downstairs. She grabbed her three already packed rolling suitcases and her purse and tried to get out of her room with them.

"Ryan!" she yelled, "Come get these, now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was standing outside in Gabriella's driveway. Troy had his arms around her shoulders and she was talking to Kelsi.

"Who would have thought we'd all be waiting for Sharpay to arrive last?" Kelsi said sarcastically.

"She's probablly just giving us a preview of what the rest of the week is going to be like." Gabriella replied.

"Ugh. I don't want to think about her being there the rest of the week." Kelsi said, rolling her small eyes behind her glasses.

"I don't know, I kinda like having her around." Troy spoke up.

"Dude." Chad said, walking over to join the conversation, "You can't be serious. I know you're in to this whole nice guy thing, but it needs to end with Sharpay. She's annoying as hell. And she's a bitch. She's always got this sense of entitlement, and she'd argue with her ass if it would talk back. And you can't trust her as far as you can throw her. And she's a bitch. And annoying. Annoying as hell."

Troy smiled coyly at his friend and shook his head, "She's really not that bad. I don't know, I think it's kind of funny the way she gets so worked up about things. She's just...over the top and a little dramatic."

"A little?" Kelsi asked, once again with sarcasm, "I just don't understand why she was invited in the first place."

"Well I couldn't in good conscious invite her brother without inviting her." Gabriella said.

"No, man you don't understand conscious." Chad said. He was playing with a superball, throwing it up in the air and catching it as he talked, "You see it's a whole balancing thing. Like on a scale. So if you have a bunch of good stuff on one side and a little bad stuff on the other, the good outweighs the bad. You're nice all the time, so you could have totally not invited Sharpay and still had a good conscious."

"I disagree with that." Troy said. He kissed the top of Gabriella's head, "I think it was very sweet." he added.

"I'm glad Sharpay's coming." Zeke said.

"Yeah, and that's sick dude." Chad said. "It's one thing to pursue her for soley lustful purposes, but I'm starting to get the feeling, you care about her personality."

"So?" Zeke said.

"So, Sharpay's personality is disturbing." Chad replied.

"It's firey passion." Zeke argued, "And this week I'm going to find out if it translates to the bedroom." He did a mimick pelvic thrust, causing Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi to roll their eyes in disgust.

"I wonder if all that screaming translates." Chad remarked, "I guess we'll all know if it does." Taylor slapped him behind his head.

At this point, Sharpay's pink convertible pulled up, Ryan riding shotgun. Ryan immediately jumped out, but Sharpay brushed out her hair, and reapplied lipgloss before stepping out of the vehicle. It was 9:47.

"Finally!" Taylor said loudly.

"Blame Ryan. He didn't wake me up in time." Sharpay said casually.

"Okay guys." Gabriella cut in, "We're thinking four people per car."

"Um, no?" Sharpay said, "Four people are not piling in my baby."

"Well actually we were going to take Chad and Zeke's cars." Gabriella said.

"And I'm suppost to do what just leave my car sitting unattended in your driveway? I don't think so!" Sharpay lashed back.

"I'm not riding with Sharpay!" Chad called loudly.

"I don't want to be left out. Two people per car." Sharpay insisted.

"But that's a waste of gas!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Troy and me will go in my car, Chad and Taylor can ride in his, Zeke and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Chad cut in.

"What?" Sharpay feigned innocence.

"You're taking Troy?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't want to be stuck beside my stupid brother all day, and Troy and I get along better than most of you do with me." Sharpay said simply.

"I'll ride with you!" Zeke volunteered, but he quickly shut his mouth when she shot him death glares.

"There you go, Zeke will ride with you. You can waste your money on your own gas, and the rest of us will split two cars." Chad said.

"No." Sharpay said. Her voice was icy. "I don't want to ride with Zeke."

"Well no one gives a damn what you want princess!" Chad said harshly to her.

"Woah, woah!" Troy intervened, "It's okay. Sharpay, I'll ride with you."

Gabriella's face went into total shock, but she quickly tried to recover and return to a sweet and unjealous state. "Ok," she said, "How about the rest of us girls take one car, and the guys can take the other?"

"Sounds good." Ryan said, embarassed by his sister's actions.

"Can you believe her?" Taylor muttered to Gabriella as everyone began to pile back in their cars.


	3. A Shocking Revelation

"You look beautifull today." Troy commented casually to Sharpay once they were in the car. Sharpay tried to hide her smile, blushing slightly from the compliment. Damn it. Sharpay Evans never got flushed. Except when she was around Troy Bolton. She put the top up on her convertable. She didn't want the other members of their party constantly checking in on her through their car windows.

"Thank you." she said, regarding Troy's comment.

"So why'd you insist on riding with me?" Troy asked. He smirked a little. Troy had a girlfriend, one that he planned on keeping, but Sharpay's obvious attraction to him still flattered him. After all, she was gorgeous and Troy didn't mind flirting occasionally.

"Buckle up." she said, ignoring his question. But Troy wasn't ready to leave it at that.

"You didn't answer my question." he said.

"I didn't deem it worthy of an answer." she snapped.

"So you just threw a tantrum to ride next to someone who's not even worth talking to?" he asked.

Sharpay flipped her head to face him, "Wipe that stupid cocky smirk off your face right now, and buckle your seatbelt, or I'll make sure your head goes through that windsheild right now." she pointed her finger at him, as she said this. Troy, unphased, reached out and grabbed the finger in his hand and uncurled the rest of her fingers. He rubbed her hand in his.

"Watch the road." he said, placing her hand back on the steering wheel. Sharpay glared at him sideways, while keeping her head angled towards the road as he had instructed.

"So you got any good tunes?" Troy asked, he leaned over to reach behind her seat and get her purse. He was less than inches away from her and Sharpay felt her body tense up. She tried to focus on the road. As he retrieved her purse and retreated back to his own seat, his left side of his body rubbed across her right and Sharpay uncontrollably took in a sharp intake of breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Troy and he looked over at her and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she spat. Troy was confusing to her. She wanted more than anything to be close to him, and then when she was all he did was drive her insane.

"Let's see what's on Sharpay Evan's ipod." Troy said, pulling it out of her purse.

"Did I say you could touch that?" Sharpay said. She reached over and tried to seize it from him. Troy moved his hand. She tried again to grab the ipod, and each time Troy quickly moved his hand at the last moment. Sharpay's car swerved. Reflexively, Troy reached out and took control of the steering wheel.

"I told you to watch the road." he said. Sharpay smiled at him; he was still leaning across her.

"I like a guy that takes control." she joked.

"Are you trying to make a joke?" Troy asked. He let her take control of the wheel, but didn't return entirely to his seat. "I know you do." he said in response to her comment. He brushed her hair behind her ears, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Sharpay shivered. He was torturing her on purpose, she knew, but it still made his touch still made her weak.

"Troy the road." she managed to choke out in a whisper. She definitely wasn't concentrating on it right now, and she didn't want to wreck.

"You're lucky we're in a car." he joked, and he settled back in his seat. Sharpay huffed and gave him a death glare.

"Anyways, let's see what's on your ipod." Troy said, remembering his original goal. He scrolled through her artists.

"This is all crap." he said casually.

"No it's not." Sharpay argued, "I listen to a wide variety of music. If you think it's all crap, that shows what a small mind you have."

"Well, I've never seen so many showtunes in my life." Troy replied.

"I like musicals." Sharpay said.

"I'm not digging all the bubblegum." Troy said.

"Like what?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, Lady Gaga? Miley Cyrus? Britney Spears? Katy Perry?" Troy said each artist's name like he was refering to a disgusting sea creature of the dark lagoon.

"What? It's fun music to sing along to. And perfect for listening to in the car." She tried to grab her ipod from him to plug it in, but once again Troy snatched it away.

"Let's not start that again." Troy said, "Let's see... I love Elton John." he said, finally finding an artist they had in common.

"Me too!" she said. Troy plugged the ipod in and selected a song.

"So," Troy said, after they had rode for a few minutes in silence, listening to "Rocket Man", "What are your plans for this week?"

"Mmmm, nothing particular." This was a lie of course, she was working on an elaborate plan, Troy being the subject, "You know swimming in the ocean, taking walks on the beach, whatever."

"Do you actually swim in the ocean, or just lay out an tan?" Troy asked skeptically.

"Ugh!" Sharpay replied, "I hate girls that sit around an tan all day, the water is where it's at!"

"I know!" Troy agreed, sounding far more enthusiastic than he'd meant to. She gave him a weird look, and then they both laughed for a minute.

"Sorry," Troy said, "It's just Gabriella's one of those tanning girls. She only gets in the water to cool off for a minute after an hour of laying in the sun."

"Yeah, I know the type." Sharpay said simply. Troy would have thought she'd be the type, but he didn't say so.

"So will you be my water buddy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Definitely." Troy replied. "Chad won't get his hair wet, because it will mess up his 'fro."

"Pussy." Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Troy asked, smiling at her coyly.

"Nothing." Sharpay said.

"You'll have to be careful though," Troy said, "I'm pretty sure Zeke is going to be following you everywhere you go. He'll probablly want to be your 'water buddy'."

"Ugh." Sharpay scoffed.

"What? You don't like him?" Troy asked.

"He's okay I guess... I don't know..." Sharpay bit her lip. Zeke was a really nice guy, and obviously cared about her, but she'd declared her heart to be Troy's years ago.

"But you'll probablly let him sleep with you anyways?" Troy said, in a tone that said he thought _that_ was the point she was trailing off to.

They were approaching a near gas station. At his comment, Sharpay whipped the car into the station, so fast she gave him whiplash. The cars behind her had to slam on their breaks, and several honked loudly at her.

"What did you just say?" Sharpay said, squinting her eyes at him.

Troy's mouth gaped. She looked angrier than he'd ever seen him, and he was frightened. He couldn't say anything. He stared at her in fear, but also couldn't help noticing she was incredibly sexy when her temper flared...

"Why would you say that?" Sharpay asked, fuming.

"Uh....... I, um, it's just, I thought you were..." Troy couldn't find his words.

"You've heard rumours that a couple of extremely dorky guys started, saying they did things to me they wished they could do. Then those rumours were spread around by a bunch of jealous girls, looking for any reason to smear my name, fact or not. Then they were spread through the locker rooms by equally lame guys, who did so out of wishful thinking, hoping if enough people believed Sharpay Evans was a slut, maybe it would be true, and they'd get their turn to do a slam and bam number on me." Sharpay said, so angry she was shaking.

"Sorry Sharpay." Troy said, honestly.

"Let's get one thing straight." she held up a shaky finger to him, "I do not sleep around. Ok?"

"Ok." he said, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm a virgin." Sharpay added quietly.

"Really?" Troy was still suprised to learn this.

"What? Like that's some huge deal?" Sharpay said defensively.

"No, no, not at all." Troy said, "You're trembling." he added. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She burried her head in his chest, and inhaled deeply. She loved the way he smelled.

"I'm sorry." he said. He stroked her hair, sending electricity throughout her entire body. He rubbed small circles in her back, and then Sharpay felt his hands slide down to her hips. He rubbed them, and she pulled her head away from his chest to look at him. He looked into her eyes for a minute, and then she saw his eyes widen and him remove his hands from her quickly.

"We should probablly, you know, get back on the road, we don't want to get to far behind everyone else." Troy said, flustered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sharpay said, rebuckling herself in, and putting the car in drive.

"Should we call the others and get them to turn around? I don't really know how to get there." Troy asked.

"Well then it's a good thing we're using GPS, isn't it?" Sharpay said, gesturing to the device.

"Oh yeah." Troy said sheepishly.

As Sharpay pulled out of the gas station, she smiled to herself smugly. If Troy was that easily flustered from touching her hips, she shouldn't have a hard time at all getting what she wanted by the end of the week.


	4. Some Blonde Whore

**A/N: Hey I'm going to have the group play a game at some point that will lead to Troy and Sharpay making out and I wanted to know if I should choose Truth or Dare or Seven Minutes in Heaven? Review and let me know. Thanks, xoxo.**

* * *

"Damn it. Keep your eyes on the road!" Troy yelled at Sharpay. It had grown dark, and with Sharpay driving, her and Troy had ended up over two hours behind the rest of the group. Sharpay had insisted on stopping to sit down and eat at an actual resturant instead of just grabbing fastfood like everyone else. Then she'd also had to pull over at five different exits on seperate occasions to use the bathroom. At one point she'd been talking and missed her turn and had to continue down the highway for twenty minutes before she was able to get off and turn back around.

"There's a CD in here somewhere." Sharpay said, digging through the console.

"Damn it Sharpay!" Troy yelled, grabbing the wheel to keep them from running off the road. She had not only taken her eyes off the road but both of her hands as well.

"Sorry!" Sharpay said sitting back straight again and taking the wheel.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you drive like that by yourself, you know?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Sharpay said casually.

"Fine?! You almost drove off the side of the highway going seventy miles an hour!" Troy excalimed.

Sharpay giggled, "Yeah." she said absently.

"I'm serious. You need to be more careful. I'll be worrying every time you go out." Troy said.

"Aw, Troyboy, look at you, caring about me." Sharpay teased.

"I'm serious. You need-" Troy was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"It's Gabriella." he muttered. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy where are you guys? Everyone else is here." she sounded particularly whiny on the phone, and Troy tried not to be bothered by it.

"Sorry, babe,"(Troy noticed Sharpay roll her eyes at this, and make a loud snorting sound),"we've had a couple of pitt stop on the way."

"How far away are you?" Gabriella asked. She didn't sound happy.

"Uh according to our GPS, two hours and eleven minutes." Troy said.

"What?! What have you two been doing for two hours and eleven minutes?" Gabriella was so shrill, Troy had to hold the phone away from his ear. Sharpay smirked.

"We stopped to get dinner." Troy said.

"Yeah, we did too. At McDonalds. It took us about ten minutes to get through the driveway."

"Well, Sharpay and I decided to go out for dinner, so we could sit down. She definitely does not need anything to distract her when she's driving." Troy grinned and glanced over at her. Sharpay reached over and flicked his head.

"You took her out to dinner?" Gabriella sounded more upset than Troy would have thought. He made a mental note that next time "car trouble" would be a better answer.

"It's not a big deal Gabs." Troy said.

"You're not riding with her on the way back." Gabriella said, sounding like she was ending the conversation.

"Says who?" Troy said defensively, "I'll ride with whoever I want to. So we're a little late, what are we going to miss? It's dark already anyways."

"Yes but you're suppost to be on this vacation to spend time with me not to take some blonde whore out to dinner." Gabriella excalimed.

"You nailed her!" Troy could hear Chad call out to Gabriella in the background.

"Gabriella, you're acting really immature." Troy said. She was silent for a moment.

"I know. I'm sorry." she said finally, "I just got a little jealous."

"I know. Look we'll be there in a couple of hours and you and I are going to have all week to spend all our time together." Troy said. Sharpay made gagging sounds in the background. It was Troy's turn to reach over and flick her head.

"Alright, see you in a little bit." Gabriella said. She still sounded upset, but Troy didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"Alright, bye." Troy hung up, sighing.

"Golly Troy, I'm not sure you should be out with that girl!" Sharpay said in a squeaky voice, mocking Gabriella.

"She doesn't sound like that." Troy said.

"Gee whiz, I mean she's just some blonde whore!" Sharpay said, still in the charactar of Gabriella. She was angry, he realized.

"You heard her?"

"Yeah." Sharpay said, "For the record, I knew there was a reason I didn't like Gabriella, and you all got mad at me over it."

"She didn't mean that. She likes you. She's just jealous of you, and I mean you can't say you don't see why." Troy said.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well you know, you're gorgeous." Troy said.

Sharpay smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sign of the devil!" Chad called, looking out the window as Sharpay's car pulled up.

"Attention everyone!" Chad shouted, as he saw Sharpay stepping out of the car, "The witch is on her broom! O shit I think she heard me!"

Sharpay looked at Chad in the unblinded window of the first floor, and shot him a bird.

"Look at that." Chad said to Taylor, gesturing to Sharpay, "She's making Troy carry all her bags."

Sure enough, Troy was trying to manage three large suitcases, while Sharpay supervised and guided him to the house.

"Bonjour!" Sharpay called out when she opened the door. She swung the door close behind her, forgeting about Troy walking behind her with her luggage. It slammed in his face. Zeke ran and open the door open for Troy again, taking one of Sharpay's pink suitcases from him.

"I'll put this in our room." Zeke said. Sharpay turned around slowly to face him.

"Our room?" she asked, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Yeah." Zeke squeaked out.

"Why would we be sharing a room?" Sharpay asked, seething.

"Um, well Troy and Gabriella are in a room together, and Chad and Taylor, and Ryan and Kelsi, so it was just you and I left..." Zeke trailed off growing more and more frightened as her face grew angrier.

"But you and I aren't a couple, and neither are Ryan and Kelsi." Sharpay protested.

"We aren't?" Zeke looked dissapointed.

"No! And I'm not sharing a bed with you! Don't feign, innocence, I know exactly what you were thinking and it's not happening!" Sharpay snapped.

"Ha! Dude that ruins all your plans! I'm still guessing she's a screamer." Chad said to Zeke. Evidentally, it was the wrong time to make a comment. Sharpay turned and whacked him with her purse in his crotch, so hard that he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"I specifically requested my own room." Sharpay said.

"But, Sharpay there are only four bedrooms." Gabriella said.

"And you thought I'd be okay with sharing a bed with whatever guy you picked because I'm just some blonde whore right?" Sharpay snapped at her. Gabriella grew silent, and glared at Troy.

"You told her what I said?" she asked.

"She overheard you on the phone." Troy replied.

"If I have to share a bedroom, it will be with my own brother, thank you." Sharpay said.

"But I don't want to share with Zeke!" Kelsi protested. Sharpay turned her icey stare to her. Sharpay hated Kelsi more than any of them, and Kelsi knew it.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Zeke said, sighing.

"Fine then, it's settled. And I'll just have my own room." Sharpay said, smoothing her hair, satisfied.

"Sharpay that's not fair!" Gabriella protested.

Sharpay didn't even look at Gabriella but she muttered, "I don't need advice from a brunette whore.", under her breath.


	5. Sunscreen is Sexy

"Sharpay, wake up." Troy nudged her. Sharpay groaned and rolled over and squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. But with Troy knelt down, his face inches from her's, she had to admit, it was a pleasant way to wake up.

"What time is it?" she asked, while yawning, so it sounded more like, "Ahht hime is er?"

"Seven." Troy replied, smiling at her. With her hair in a tangle, and her sleepy eyes trying to gain focus, she was extremely cute.

"Ugh. Why the hell would you wake me up at seven? I'm more of a ten forty five girl Troyboy, come back then." she rolled back into the covers of the bed.

"But you're suppost to be my water buddy!" Troy protested, "This is the best time to swim. The sun hasn't gotten to hot, and barely anyone's out there. We can go swim in the ocean and then maybe take a walk before the beach gets too crowded."

Sharpay smiled with her head still burried in the pillow. He was coming in so that they could go for a dip in the ocean and a walk on the beach together. Didn't every sappy romantic chick flick have a scene like that?

"Ok, let me get changed." She said. She hopped out of bed. Troy tried not to gape at her. She was wearing only a flimsy white tanktop and a pair of pink underwear. She looked amazing, and though Troy tried to remind his brain to save lusty thoughts for his own girlfriend, he had little control of what went on below his belt. Sharpay chuckled, noticing him admiring her.

"I'll step out, and wait." Troy said. He rushed out in embarassment.

Sharpay slipped on her bathing suit and a coverup dress and brushed out her hair, and walked back out to join him.

"Ready?" she said chirply.

"Yeah." Troy whispered, "Shhh. You don't want to wake anyone." Troy involuntarily glanced towards the bedroom door one door down from the one across from Sharpay's room, and by anyone Sharpay realized he meant Gabriella. Girls often thought it was bad if their guy friend didn't want his girlfriend to know he was hanging out with her. But in Sharpay's case, this was a good thing. If a guy was completely comfortable being close to you in front of his girlfriend, it meant absolutely nothing was going on between the two of you. Sharpay hoped that this meant that wasn't the case with them.

The house was right on the beach, and surely enough, there were no people when Sharpay and Troy stepped out. Sharpay slipped her coverup over her head. Troy stood and stared at her in awe. She was wearing a small white string bikini that looked gorgeous against her natural tan. To his complete joy, she grabbed her sunscreen from him, and began applying it without giving notice to his gaping stare. She rubbed it on her face and arms first. Troy thought he was going to explode when she began to rub it on her chest in small circles. She was definitely being thorough.

Sharpay was purposefully torturing Troy. She spent an unnessecary amount of time rubbing sunscreen on her chest, but his stare was too much for her to resist. She hoped it still looked sexy when she rubbed it on her stomach, but she never lost Troy's undying attention, so she was guessing it did. Finally she beant down to rub it on her legs, giving Troy a nice view at her cleavage as she did so.

"Is this baywatch?" Troy was finally able to get a word out, and crack a joke, when Sharpay lifted back up, and had finished the front side of her body.

"You seemed to be enjoying it Bolton." Sharpay said, raising an eyebrow at him, and handing him the sunscreen bottle, "Rub this on by back and shoulders." she instructed. She realized it was a clique move, but nonetheless one that worked.

Troy brushed her hair over the front of her left shoulder, and squirted some sunscreen into his hand. He rubbed it in on her shoulders, trying to enjoy it as much as possible without feeling guilty. He massaged her shoulders as he did so.

"Mmmm." Sharpay responded. The sound made him go nearly insane. It didn't matter if a girl was saying "Mmmm." from a back massage, or from eating chocolate ice cream, or even from popping the zits on their uncle's back. (Not that anyone mentally safe would "Mmmm." at that.) Regardless, "Mmmm." always made boys think of sex. Troy slid his hands down her back, applying her sunscreen to her lower back, and reaching over to rub it in her hips. He pushed the sides of her bikini bottoms down a little, to rub in sunscreen there.

"Easy Troyboy." Sharpay remarked. She turned around to face him. "Aren't you going to put on sunscreen?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't really wear it." Troy replied, hoping his voice didn't sound two pitches higher than it normally did. It sounded like it did.

"Well you should, I don't want you to get burned." Sharpay said, in a seductive tone, stepping in dangerously close to him. She squirted a small amount into her fingers, and started rubbing it on his face.

Troy felt like he could hardly breathe. If Gabriella came out right now she would definitely pitch a bitch. Sharpay had her barely covered chest pressed up against his while rubbing her hands all over his face, and he was pretty sure by now his manhood was completely visible through his swim trunks.

Sharpay rubbed more of the sunscreen on to his chest and Troy groaned inwardly. He saw her smile at this. Damn it. He was playing right in to her hands. Her perfect, soft, incredible hands which were currently rubbing his chest... Damn it.

Troy reached out to put his hands on her body. He rested them lightly on her hips, and forced her closer to him, meshing his body against hers.

"Oh!" she sounded suprised. Troy was shocked, realizing what he was doing, and he quickly grabbed her and began running towards the ocean, and threw her in with a splash. She squealed and screamed loudly when she hit the water.

"Aw, Troyboy, why'd you have to ruin the moment?" she joked coming up and sputtering.

Troy smiled and rushed in after her, squirting water out of his mouth and at her.

"You almost had me." he joked, "But it's going to take a lot more than sunscreen to get me Sharpay."

Sharpay steadied herself from the ocean tide by wrapping her arms around his broad, strong shoulders. 'That can be arranged.', she thought.


	6. Water Buddies for a While

Sharpay wrapped her legs tighter around Troy's waist, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He had drug her reasonably far out to be where the sea was calm, and avoid the harsh crashing waves. The water was to deep for her to stand, but Troy, who was six inches taller than her, faired easily. **(A/N: This is accurate, as Ashley Tisdale is 5'3'' and Zac Efron is 5'9''. :p)**

"For the fifteenth time Bolton, my eyes are up here." she joked, catching Troy staring once again at her chest. Not that she minded much. Or at all.

"Sorry." Troy said, briefly lifting his gaze to her eyes. His eyes dropped again, "But this is a really good look for you. It's too bad that the school dress code won't allow you to wear bikinis to school."

Sharpay opened her mouth to reply, but then let out an earsplitting scream. She flung her arms around Troy's neck as tight as she could, trying to raise her legs further up him and get out off the water completely.

"What?" Troy shouted, alarmed.

"Sh-shark!" she managed to say. She was experiencing a panick attack.

"Hahahahaha!" Chad Danforth came up out of the water, laughing, and wearing the type of mask goggles with a shark fin stuck to the top.

"Not funny!" Sharpay yelled, as loudly as possible. Troy tilted his head back, wincing. Her mouth was far to close to her ears.

Chad held his hands up, in mock defense, "Woah, chillax blondie. Dude, I'd look out for her, she's got you pretty tight around the neck there. You know what other creatures go for the neck of their prey? Anacondas. Boa constrictors. Pitt-bulls."

"Shut the fuck up Danforth! I don't even think that's acurate! You are going to pay so bad for this! Just wait." Sharpay replied, still screaming in anger.

"Sharpay, please, you are very loud and very close to my ears." Troy said, wincing, "Chad, that's enough. And seriously, what's with the goggles? I'm pretty sure I had a pair like that when I was five."

"They're awesome." Chad replied, "Oh, um, by the way dude, I think Gabriella's kind of pissed." Chad mentioned.

"Why?" Troy asked in alarm. His body tensed up, and he shoved Sharpay away from him. "How long as she been out here?"

"We all just came out a few minutes ago. I headed straight out here to scare Sharpay. But Gabriella definitely did not look happy when she saw the two of you out here, with Sharpay clinging to you like saran wrap. Then Taylor was rubbing her back and all, 'Just ignore it. He can handle himself.' and then Gabriella was all, 'I guess you're right, but that would have been easier to believe before this weekend.'" Chad explained.

"What the fuck? I told her nothing happened yesterday. I think we should head to shore." Troy said to Sharpay, touching her lightly on the arm.

"Fine." Sharpay was not happy with this turn of events. "So much for the walk on the beach." she muttered, trudging through the wild ocean with some difficulty.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Troy said, placing a hand on the small of her back for a brief second, and then removing it.

When they reached the shore, Gabriella was sitting in a lounge chair, sipping a drink. She looked up at Troy and Sharpay, indeed looking sulky. Sharpay stuck her chest out, and tried to look as hot as she could, squeezing the water out of her hair. Not as much for Troy's sake, but rather to provoke Gabriella to new heights of jealousy. She wanted to show Gabriella that she wasn't as worthy of the reincarnated Greek God that was Troy Bolton as Sharpay was. She also hoped that if Gabriella acted like a psycho bitch for long enough, maybe Troy would grow sick of it and dump her.

"You should have woke me up before you left." Gabriella said, setting her drink in the sand below, "I would have joined you."

"Yeah, we actually just intended for it to be the two of us." Sharpay replied, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, and placing a hand on her hip. In challenging mode.

Troy shot Sharpay a sharp glance, but she purposefully avoided his eye contact.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked Troy sharply. He could see her struggling with her emotions. Gabriella hated to show anger in front of other people. She prefered for the sweet and perfect image people saw in her to remain in tact.

"No, she's just, you know, being Sharpay... We just came out so that we could get in the ocean before it got too crowded. We like to swim, and I know you prefer to lay out in the sun. And really, it's not a good tanning time in the morning." Troy stuttered through an explanation.

"I didn't see much swimming going on." Gabriella said solemnly, using a casual tone that scared Troy much more than if she had been screaming and flailing her arms around like... well like Sharpay might do. "Sharpay definitely wasn't swimming. She was clinging to you and letting you hold her weight."

"Which is still less than your's." Sharpay said cooly. Gabriella dropped her jaw, and squinted her eyes cooly at Sharpay.

"You're not upset are you?" Troy asked Gabriella, "Really, you just looked so peaceful and beautiful asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

Sharpay supplied her gagging noises again at Troy's corniness and rolled her eyes. He ignored her.

"No Troy, I'm not upset with you." Gabriella said, "But why don't you and I spend some time together today? As in just the two of _us." _she shot a pointed glance at Sharpay who smirked at her with great disdain. "We can take a walk on the beach later or something."

"Sure." Troy agreed, mustering a hearty nod.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"Okay." Sharpay said, "So I'm going to head back in the water."

"Me too!" Chad agreed. Ryan, Kelssi, and Zeke got up as well ready to go for a swim. Taylor stayed seated due to loyalty towards Gabriella.

Troy joined the group, "Do you want to come?" He asked Gabriella.

She looked at him, her mood remaining solemn and unchanging, "You're going?" she asked, in a tone that implied that his answer better be no.

Troy glanced wistfully at his friends, and Sharpay, god Sharpay. She looked unbelievable, and was so obviously his the minute he said the word. Sometimes it was more than a teenage boy could stand. Especially when she was wearing that amazing swimsuit, and soaking wet. And with Sharpay he could do the things he wanted to do. Go swim in the ocean. Not have to worry about walking on eggshells. Sharpay never silenced her moods and emotions, and she certainly wouldn't want anyone else to do so for her sake. He just wanted to be with his friends and go swimming and enjoy the break.

But Gabriella. He loved her, he reminded himself. She was great. She really was incredibly sweet. She came off as moody a lot, but that's just because she was sensitive, and got her feelings hurt easily. He couldn't leave his girlfriend when she clearly wanted some alone time with him. Even if it was just to talk, and even if she was being a little unreasonable, she had a right to be. Even if there was an incredibly hot blonde that wanted him... Gabriella was his girlfriend. End of story.

"No." he replied, "No, I'll stay here with you babe. We can talk for a little bit, one on one." Gabriella smiled satisfactorly.

Sharpay swallowed hard, suprised at how much she was bothered by this. She was used to seeing Troy and Gabriella together like this, and sure it always made her feel a little sick to her stomach, but still she should expect Troy to chose his girlfriend over her. That was definitely something she was going to have to live with if she was gong to chase after a taken man. So why did she feel so hurt and betrayed?


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Sharpay couldn't enjoy herself. Everytime she glanced at the shore, the view got worse. Troy and Gabriella feeding each other grapes. Disgusting. Troy and Gabriella making out. More disgusting. Troy and Gabriella cuddling. The most disgusting sight she'd ever layed eyes on.

'Bitch! Bitch! BITCH!!!!!' her mind screamed at Gabriella. That bitch. When the two got up to go for a walk, Sharpay headed back to shore. It was suppost to rain later that afternoon, which meant everyone would be indoors. Sharpay had a plan for that night, and she wanted to be especially alluring for it.

She came inside to clean up and get ready but she had the house to herself when she got back, and decided to take advantage of it. She snuck upstairs into Troy and Gabriella's room. The first thing she did was pull back the covers and examine the sheets for shimmery stains. There were none. This was good. Troy had not had sex, at least while on the vacation, so he should be just as horny as one would expect a teenage boy to be.

Sharpay started digging through the drawers. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, she was just hoping she'd find something interesting like a diary or a severed head. No luck. Sharpay shrugged, who would take their most personal possesions with them on a trip with their friends anyways?

She headed back to her room, and picked out what she thought was her most seductive smelling perfume. Then she took it downstairs and sprayed it all over the empty storage closet downstairs. It replaced the musty smell with a delicious and sexy scent. If a scent could be sexy.

Once back upstairs, Sharpay took a forty five minute shower, enjoying the hot steam rising around her. And when she got out, it was time to make herself into walking sex, so that Troy wouldn't be able to resist her even while Gabriella had her slinky fingers snaked through his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and Gabriella had been walking on the beach in one direction for quite some time. He tried to stay focused on her, but he felt disconnected. Gabriella would stop every ten minutes or so, and kiss him. He didn't know why, but it just wasn't... doing it for him. She was forcing her slithering tongue down his throat and he wasn't growing hard at all. Simply thinking about Sharpay however... Maybe that should be his tactic today. Just close his eyes and visualize Sharpay in her bikini, rubbing the sunscreen on his chest, and.... 'No!' he silently willed himself. 'Focus on your girlfriend, you jackass.'

"Troy, are you listening?" Gabriella asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sweetie, sorry." Troy replied. Gabriella could tell he wasn't, but decided to give him a break.

"I said it looks pretty cloudy, I think we should head back." Gabriella repeated. Troy looked up. It had been grey for some time and he hadn't been paying much attention. But dark, heavy clouds hung dangerously close to the earth. Troy shivered. He hated being caught outside in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Yeah." Troy agreed, turning around. Gabriella was leaning against him. They'd never beat the storm walking like this.

"Come on, let's run back." Troy said, removing his arm from around Gabriella, and holding her hand leading her across the beach. Gabriella giggled and followed him as best she could.

Kelsi was on the loveseat braiding Gabriella's hair absently. Chad and Taylor were huddled together in the large overstuffed chair. Ryan, Troy, and Zeke were sitting on the couch, accepting the responsibility of starting new conversation whenever the current one dwindled off.

The sound of her first step on to the staircase sent Troy's ears alert, and he immediately looked up the stairs hopefully. He'd been waiting for her. She'd Cend the rainy day boredom, she was always able to think of something creative for the group to do.

When Sharpay came into view, all the guys breath hitched. She was wearing a very short black satin nightgown, with a plunging lacey v-neck. Her hair looked perfect, long golden baby doll curls falling softly down her back. She smelled amazing, Troy thought, when she stepped into the room near him.

"Why are we all sulking in here children?" she asked briskly. Troy could feel Gabriella's eyes on him, and it took more than all his strength to refrain from reaching out and touching Sharpay. He didn't care where, he just wanted to feel his fingers make contact with her, to make sure she was not some fantasy of his. She truly looked like an angel.

"It's raining." Ryan said.

"I'm not retarded." Sharpay replied, "I mean why are you all sitting around picking at your fingernails, when we could be having fun?"

"Fun how?" Taylor asked.

"Fortunately boys and girls, after coming inside, I had some spare time and already have us ready to play seven minutes in heaven." she flashed a dazzling smile.

'Oh please let me get paired with her.' Troy willed again and again in his head.

"How do you get ready to play seven minutes in heaven?" Zeke asked. He too was praying to God he got to go into the closet with Sharpay.

"I've got all of our names written down on paper, folded up, and in these bowls." Sharpay retreated to the kitchen adjacent to the living room. She returned in a matter of seconds, holding two glass painted bowls. "Girls name's are in the red one and boys in the blue. It's just I've grown kind of tired of the lesbian encounters during truth or dare and I wanted to make sure I got to hook up with a guy."

"Sweet." Chad said, dropping down on his knees to the floor, "I think this is the first smart idea I've heard come out of Sharpay since we got here."

"Shut up Danforth." Sharpay hissed. "So who wants to go first?" She offered the bowls around the room.

"I'll go." Ryan raised his hand. Sharpay simmered over to him, her hips swaying in her lingerie. Troy felt blood rush to every part of his body.

Ryan reached his hand into the red bowl and fished around. He pulled out a name and unfolded the paper.

"Gabriella." he read out sheepishly.

Troy sat up abruptly, startled. He'd considered hooking up with another girl but the thought of his girlfriend hooking up with another guy definitely hadn't crossed his mind.

"Okay." Sharpay said, "Now you two go into the closet in here, and I'll time you for seven minutes. Now remember, whichever couple gets the farthest in their seven minutes wins the game, so don't be shy." Sharpay shoved Ryan and Gabriella forcefully into the closet and closed the door. She picked her cell phone off the night table next to the couch, and set the alarm for seven minutes.

Troy glanced uneasily towards the close closet door. But his mind drifted elsewhere when Sharpay came over to him, and nestled herself next to him.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I hope we get to go in there together next." Troy placed a hand high on her thigh and stroked her bare skin under her negligee. She shivered. Troy inhaled her sweet scent, leaning his nose in close to her neck. Zeke, who was on the other side of Sharpay on the couch sent them jealous glares.

When her cell phone alarm went off, Sharpay stood up and hurried over to the closet, yanking the doors open. Ryan and Gabriella were making out, but not doing anything very interesting besides. Both remained fully clothed, but still they were flushed when they stumbled out of the closet.

"Okay, the next couple is definitely going to have to upshow them, that was just boring." Sharpay said to the room. "Me next!" she sang in her opera inpersonation.

Sharpay had expertly slipped the slip of paper she'd had hidden in her cell phone into her palm when she'd gone to set the alarm. She now had the small folded sheet of paper that read, "Troy" in her hand as she reached around into the blue bowl and pretended to dig around. She lifted her hand out, and unfolded her peice of paper. She feigned delighted suprise.

"Troy!" she said, giddily. There was a vein in Gabriella's forehead no one had ever seen before that looked like it was about to burst.

Sharpay waltzed over to Troy, and picked up Troy's large hand in her much smaller one, and tugged gently. Troy stood up more than willingly.

"Troy." Gabriella said, barely audibly. He glanced over at her.

"It's just a game." he assured her. Gabriella's hands were tied as she'd just made out with Ryan seconds before.

Sharpay and Troy entered the dark closet, and she shut the door behind him. He slid down the wall until he was sitting down. Sharpay dropped to her knees and crawled slowly toward him.

"I've wanted this for a really, really long time." Sharpay whispered seductively in his ear. She swirled her tongue around inside it. Troy was dealing with a serious boner. He place one of his hands on her face and caressed it. He cupped her chin in his, and pulled her face towards his. Their lips touched, sending a tingling sensation through both of them. They began to kiss, and Troy's tongue soon begged interest to Sharpay's mouth, which she did not deny. He slid both of his hands down the side of her body until he reached her ass. He squeezed it, and then lowered it on to his lap, so that Sharpay was now straddling him.

Troy kissed her lips again, and then trailed kisses down her neck, towards her deep and inviting cleavage. He kissed down between her breasts, and Sharpay let out little moans as he did so. When his lips met fabric, he took her into his arms and layed her down on her back. He crawled on top of her, and supported himself above her on his left arm. Sharpay and him locked eyes, and she reached up to run her fingers through his still damp hair.

He slid her straps off her shoulders and she slid her arms out of them. Troy slid her nightgown down her stomach until her breasts were fully exposed. He ran his thumbs under the underside of them. Sharpay involuntarily arched her back towards him, demanding more from him at that moment. Troy chuckled and lazily thumbed one of her nipples, feeling it harden underneath his touch.

"Oh god Troy." she muttered. Deciding he'd tortured her enough, Troy lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, and kissed and sucked it, while massaging the other one with his hand. Sharpay continued to run her fingers through his hair. She tilted her head back and let out a loud involuntary moan. Troy realized she was just as horny as he was, if not more. He switched his mouth to her other breast, and likewise his hand to the now wet one.

Sharpay giggled, and rolled herself over on top of him. Her now slightly messy hair fell carelessly in her face, making her look incredibly bedroom sexy. She looked at him hungrily. She couldn't believe she'd finally got to feel Troy Bolton's hot lips on her own and all she wanted was more from him. She felt like she had an unquenchable thirst for sex at the moment, and the only one who could come close to fullfilling her needs was Troy, who was driving her insane, holding her head in his hands and running them through her hair, while still continuing to kiss her chest.

She lowered herself completely on top of him. She lightly bit his neck, and then kissed the same spot, making him smile. Sharpay undid the buttons on his shirt, by sliding a single long manicured nail down his chest. Troy groaned as she did so. She slid the shirt off of him, and started kissing down his chest, then his abs. Troy moaned in anticipation as her mouth got lower. She lightly ran her nails over his shorts, feeling his bulge. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction yet. That would have to wait till later.

Troy suddenly grabbed her around the waist, and flipped himself on top of her roughly.

"Don't tease me." he said gruffly, holding her face in his hands, and pressing her mouth hard against his own. She kissed him eagerly. Troy couldn't remember ever wanting anybody more than he wanted her right now.

"Seven minutes is up!" Chad screamed loudly, thrusting open the closet doors. Everyone was crowding behind him, and gasped loudly at the sight of Troy and Sharpay shirtless, their legs entertangled, heaving heavily.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy collapsed on top of Sharpay, his desires for now to go unmet. "Holy fuck." he muttered.


	8. The Ice Princess Cries

"Gabriella it was a game!"

Everyone sat downstairs in silence, listening to Troy and Gabriella fighting upstairs. As soon as him and Sharpay were discovered doing a little more than just kissing in the closet, Gabriella had stormed upstairs and Troy had followed her. Sharpay felt uncomfortable. She had quickly pulled her nightgown back up to cover her, obviously dissapointing Zeke and Chad, but relieving her brother. Now, however, she could feel everyone glare at her each time something was said upstairs. Her face burned.

"Slut." Kelsi muttered. Sharpay wanted to rip her glasses of her always smug face and snap them in two. But she'd already given everyone enough cause to hate her.

"A game?! Candyland is a game! Hide and seek is a game! You cheating on me with that blonde whore is not a game!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Sharpay looked up towards the ceiling in shock at Troy's angry defense towards her.

"What would you prefer?" Gabriella replied, equally loud, in her nasaly voice, "Slut? Skank? Stupid evil cheating BITCH?"

Sharpay clenched her fists feeling her face grow hot with anger. She'd repay Gabriella for that later, somehow.

"You are overreacting! It was a game, and you made out with Ryan! I was under the impression that the point of the game was to get as far as you could with someone else. I'm sorry okay? I was running on hormones. Just don't call her those things." Troy's voice was growing softer. Sharpay wondered if Gabriella was caving.

There was still talking going on upstairs but it was undecipherable. They had stopped yelling. Sharpay stared at her knees, played with her nails, anything to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Shouldn't you try to appologize to Gabriella?" Taylor spoke first, and it was to her. Sharpay hugged her knees to her chest.

"No." she said. She didn't give an explanation. She wasn't going to justify her actions to someone else.

"No. Right, because you don't care about anyone but yourself." Taylor said. Sharpay looked up at her, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't tell me what I care about." She hissed.

"Who do you care about then, besides yourself?" Taylor challenged her.

Troy.

"None of your buisness!" she snapped lamely.

"You know Gabriella's the one who wanted to invite you here!" Kelsi said. "Most of us begged her not to. And you proved to her exactly why we were right to do so."

"Yeah, pretty sneaky with the whole 'seven minutes in heaven' thing." Chad added, "Did you really think you were being so discreet slipping Troy's name in there like that. We all saw you. Taylor distracted Gabriella."

"Anyways, none of us like you, so why don't you go somewhere else. Just leave the room. Please." Taylor said.

Sharpay could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she forced them back inside herself. Her own brother was saying nothing.

"No, she doesn't need to go." It was Zeke who defended her honor, and only barely.

Sharpay walked over to where the glass bowls holding the names still sat and picked one up. She threw it on the ground with all her might. It loudly shattered. Taylor and Kelsi both screamed in surprise. She picked up the other one, swung it high above her head, and let it come crashing down on the ground as well, throwing it as hard as she could.

Footsteps came running down the stairs. Troy and Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Troy asked in alarm.

Troy and Gabriella stopped, and stared at Sharpay standing in the middle of the room, shards of glass around her feet, everyone else's heated glares angled towards her.

"Why's no one mad at him?" Sharpay asked pointing towards Troy. Her voice was shaky, on the verge of cracking. Her tears still threatened her behind her eyes. Nobody answered her.

"Not even my own goddamn brother?!" she said, turning to face Ryan in anger.

"You brought this own yourself and you know it." Ryan said, calmly and evenly.

"Sharpay." Troy said.

The sound of his voice. That was all it took. The tears came down like a waterfall, carrying streaks of black mascara with them. He'd followed Gabriella upstairs instead. That's why she was so upset, she realized. He was lying on top of her, kissing her, wanting her. But not loving her. And when push came to shove, he'd followed Gabriella upstairs to try to make things right. His girlfriend. He could have gone upstairs with Sharpay, they could have continued where they'd left off in the closet. But all Sharpay could really offer him was sex. He didn't feel any emotional connection with her. That, he shared with Gabriella.

"And you followed her upstairs." she said to Troy, admist sobs.

She walked towards the stairs, her same everyday pace despite her tears. She pushed past Troy and Gabriella and climbed the stairs. Then she entered her room and shut the door behind her. And continued to cry until she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sharpay." she woke up hearing a male mumble her name.

"Troy?" she asked, sitting up. She'd fallen asleep sideways on the bed on top of the covers.

"No. It's Zeke. Are you alright?"

Sharpay squinted up at him. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, he became clearer. Zeke. He actually wanted to date her and connect with her. And she'd been ignoring him to chase after someone already tied down with a girlfriend.

"What time is it?" She muttered.

"Uh, around midnight?" Zeke replied.

"Midnight?!" He'd come in to her room at midnight to consult her? She'd only been kidding herself, she realized. He could care less about emotional attachment. He only wanted one thing from her just like all the other guys she'd ever dated. Only this time, she was upset enough to actually let him have her.

She reached up, and pulled Zeke down on top of her and kissed him. He kissed back immediately.

"Take me." she mumbled, almost in defeat. She felt tired and lazy and didn't even want sex, but Zeke didn't second guess her. She could already feel his hands grabbing for her breasts eagerly over her shirt. He was trying to get her dress off so fast, she could hear it rip in the shoulder.

"Slow down!" she snapped. She wasn't going to let him ruin a five hundred dollar negligee.

He removed it at a slower pace, sliding it down her, and pulling it completely off down past her legs. Sharpay felt his tongue, starting just above her bikini area, and up her stomach, between her breasts, and to her neck. She shuddered. She wanted him off of her. She was about to command that he do so when she felt his tongue go between her legs this time. He licked her inner thighs teasingly, and pleasure got the better of her. She let him continue. He ran his tongue lightly on the outside of her vagina, never entering her, feeling her quiver. Then he pushed it inside, just a little, and moved it around.

She groaned loudly. She kept trying to work up the willpower to push him off of her. But she couldn't do it. His tongue was thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her, and whatever he was doing with it just felt too damn good. She shut her eyes tight and tried to visualize Troy instead. Troy was moving his tongue in and out of her. Troy was moving his hands up her body. Troy was massaging her breasts. Troy was kissing her stomach. Troy was-sticking her hands down his pants?

"Ugh!" Sharpay moved herself away from him. As soon as the pleasure was no longer for her, she could think clearer, and she didn't want to go a step further with Zeke.

"Leave." she said.

"What?" Zeke said angrily.

"You heard me. Just go. I don't want you." Sharpay waited for him to oblige.

"You really are selfish, you know? You're not even going to repay me?"

"I don't want to." Sharpay said. "Please just leave me alone." her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"You owe me!" Zeke argued with her. He grabbed her wrists, and suddenly Sharpay felt alarmed. He was strong. Too strong for her, should she need to fend him off.

"I don't owe you anything!" She said, this time much louder hoping someone would hear, "Just go!"

"Fine!" he replied to her relief. He let go of her wrists, dropping her arms on the bed. He zipped his pants back up, and turned to leave.

"What's going on in here?" Troy was there.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella said to Sharpay, coming in to view.

Goddamn Gabriella. Screw her. She sounded genuinely concerned. Concerned for Sharpay, who had hooked up with her boyfriend in a closet only hours ago. At least she had reacted appropiately then. She had a right to call her a slut and anything else she wanted to say. But she didn't have a right to be concerned for her. No right at all.

"I'm fine." Sharpay said.

Troy gazed at her naked body, then looked back towards Zeke, "Did you do anything to her?" he said, an accusing tone in his voice.

Zeke glared at her, "No."

"Did he?" Troy asked her.

"No. I made him leave." Sharpay said. She looked at Troy shamefully. She felt like she'd been cheating on him, somehow, though that made no sense.

"Okay." Troy said, stealing one last lingering glance at her body, "We'll let you get to sleep then."

All three of them exited the room. Sharpay didn't know if Troy and Gabriella were still in the same bedroom. She didn't know if anyone else had heard her. She didn't know how anybody was going to treat her tommorow, or if she'd even be able to stay here. She was exhausted by now though, and as she climbed under the covers, she felt herself almost instantly beginning to crash into sleep. She'd worry about everything else in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was not quite as light as the former chapters, but things will start looking up for Sharpay pretty soon. Thank's to everyone who's reviewed so far! Don't stop! xoxo.**


	9. He Makes the Right Choice

Sharpay woke up, staring into the red light of her alarm clock: 11:04. She forced herself out of bed, and put on a red rhinestone bikini. It was her hottest one, and she was going to need it to work on Troy today. She didn't know how the wildcats were going to be treating her this morning, but she prepared herself for the possibility of emotional abuse.

Grabbing a beach towel, she headed downstairs, looking around for anyone. No one had waited on her. They were all outside. She felt a large lump rise in her throat, but she quickly tried to force it down. This was no time to cry or wallow in self pity. She'd gotten her fill of that last night.

She thought maybe Troy would wait on her. They were suppost to be 'water buddies' right? But he probably was being forced to spend time with Gabriella against his will. Yes, it definitely would have to be against his will. At least that's what she wanted to think.

Then she thought maybe Zeke would have waited for her. But he was probably mad at her after last night. But what was she suppost to do? Appologize for not giving him a blow job? "Sorry I wasn't in the mood for giving head last night Zeke, but why don't you go ahead and fuck me now, will that make things alright between us?" That wasn't going to happen.

And maybe, she thought, Ryan might have waited for her, knowing she was feeling extremely vulnerable. Knowing she didn't know where she stood in this house right now. Knowing that she was having an extremely difficult time having to watch the guy she loved with another girl, all the while being hated by everyone else for loving him. Ryan wasn't just her brother, he was her twin, so he should understand the way she was feeling, right? And he should have stayed inside and waited on her, talked to her and tell her everything was alright. But he hadn't.

Sharpay admired herself in the mirror before heading outside. She looked hot, at least. That was all she had right now. She wished Troy wanted to know her personality, that he would want to sit and talk with her for hours just to be around her. But she was getting to be more realistic, and she knew that wasn't going to happen right now. She had to prioritize, and right now she needed to lock Troy in with sex.

She stepped outside on to the beach. The gang was hanging out close to the water, on towels and lounge chairs, sipping cold drinks, talking, and laughing enthusiastically. She felt a pang in her chest. Sharpay Evans felt very... what was that? Left out. Sharpay Evans for one second longed to be part of the group. But then she narrowed her vision on to Troy. The perfect male speciman was laying back on one of the chairs, running his hand through his hair, and laughing, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. Fuck the group. She just wanted to be a part of Troy. And if she played her cards right, by tonight she'd be as close to that as anyone could possibly be.

"Like a fucking Greek God." she muttered under her breath to herself, referring to Troy.

She approached the group anxiously, not knowing how she would be recieved.

"Hey Shar." Ryan said to her as she approached. Taylor and Kelsi both looked up and glared at her. No suprise there.

"The water's great." Troy said to her. She noticed now that his hair was damp. No one else's was. He'd probably came out early again today, but without asking her. Because if he did Gabriella would get angry.

"I can't wait to get in." Sharpay said. She removed her towel from around her and placed it on the ground. The guys' jaws dropped.

"You look amazing!" Troy said enthusiastically, before even thinking about what he was saying.

Gabriella shot him a dirty look and hit his arm.

"Sorry." he muttered to his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Sharpay said to Troy. The tension seemed to ease between them. "Does anybody want to go for a swim?" she adressed the entire group even though she only cared about Troy's reply.

"Not gonna mess up the 'fro." Chad said.

"You did the other day." Taylor said to him.

"It was worth it to scare Sharpay." Chad said, "But not today. I spent two hours conditioning and combing it last night."

"Pussy." Sharpay sang out.

"Bitch." Chad replied in the same tone. She glared at him.

"I'll go swimming." Zeke offered. Sharpay swallowed uneasily. She didn't know how she felt about Zeke now. He hadn't techinically done anything to her, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Me too." Troy added quickly.

"You?" Gabriella asked, her voice on edge.

"Yeah." Troy said to her, "I like the water."

"But, Troy..." Gabriella gave him a purposeful look.

"Gabs, we're on vacation at the beach. I want to go swimming and hang out with my friends. It's no big deal." Troy said.

Gabriella's face grew red and flushed, and she didn't reply. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth angrily.

"Anyone else?" Troy asked.

"I'll go with you." Gabriella said to him, a victorious tone in her voice.

Sharpay used all her power to resist the urges to jump on Gabriella and shove her smug face into the sand, ripping all her raven hair out of her scalp.

"Okay." Troy said. He almost looked dissapointed. A minor victory for Sharpay.

The four of them ventured into the ocean.

"Wait why are we going so far out?" Gabriella asked, when they continued past what she considered a safe zone.

"We want to get past all of these waves." Troy said.

"I think we should stay here. I don't want the undertow to pull us out too far." Gabriella argued. As if answering her, a huge wave came behind the four of them, crashing down unexpectedly. The girls were knocked far under, tumbling with the water.

The wave had crashed down on Sharpay, plunging her into the water. Troy dove under the water and pulled Sharpay's head up above the surface, holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He smiled sweetly, his dimple showing.

"Yeah." she said. She placed one of her hands around Troy's neck, and he held her there, in a marriage carrying style position, swaying her a little with the sea.

"Troy!" Gabriella's angry scream screeched through the air. She had come up on her own, blubbering and coughing, and staring at her boyfriend and that tramp, holding each other, and looking into each others' eyes. Anger overwhelmed her. Troy looked up at his girlfriend, his eyes widening in suprise when he realized what he was doing in front of his already paranoid girlfriend.

"Yeah?" he said nonchalantly.

"You know what?" Gabriella said in exasperation, "If you want her so badly, just have her, okay? This isn't worth it for me! I'm going back to shore!"

"Gabriella, no. Wait!" Troy started.

"Don't bother following me. Just stay here with your blonde whore." Gabriella said.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE!" Troy yelled, so loudly that Sharpay trembled in fright, and burried her head into his neck.

Gabriella stared at him in shock, and after a moment's realization, Troy was in shock of his reaction too.

Gabriella burst into tears, "Fuck you both!" she said, and with that she turned, hitting her palms against the water's surface loudly, and began braving the waves heading back to the sandy beach.

"Holy shit." Zeke said. He looked expectantly at Troy, "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Troy stared after his girlfriend, possibly ex-girlfriend, he wasn't sure. Then he looked back at Sharpay, whose beauty seemed to be doubling in his eyes daily. She looked up at him sweetly, hope shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, no." Troy said finally, "I think I'm okay here right now." And he wrapped his arms tighter around Sharpay, cradling her in the water.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I think this chapter was really sweet. Let me know! xoxo.**


	10. Two Girls Screaming His Name

Sharpay had started to get cold in the water. It was still spring, and today was warm but not as hot as the previous one. But despite this, there was not other place she'd prefer to be at the moment. She had her legs wrapped around Troy, and was resting her head on his shoulder. He had his hands around her, one supporting her bottom and the other around her lower waist. They had been in the water talking lightly and staying close to each other. It was wonderful.

Troy was dealing with anxiety, he had to admit. He didn't know how he was going to be recieved when he went back to shore to rejoin his friends. He didn't know if him and Gabriella were broken up now, or if he was going to have to talk things out with her again, the thought of which, frankly made him sick to his stomach. He felt guilty, here he was cozying up to Sharpay while his girlfriend of an entire year was off somewhere extremely upset and in tears. But the truth was, he prefered being here with Sharpay. He was just holding her, while they chilled in the ocean. Chilled. It would have seemed that Gabriella and him would be a more relaxed couple than him and Sharpay. But that didn't seem to be the case. Gabriella was a very serious minded person, and expected him to take the same attitude towards their relationship.

Sharpay may have been a little high strung, and over the top, but Troy had always found it endearing. She could be a little ridiculous sometimes, but Troy found it to be more adorable rather than bitchy. And at times, it really did seem like they were meant to be together, just like she'd claimed numerous times much to his friends annoyance and sometimes amusement. She was nicer around him, more relaxed, she had a very sweet side others rarely saw but he had gotten the chance to witness on several occasions. And the fact that he found her extremities so cute, that had to say something about them fitting together, didn't it? He was beginning to think so.

Troy didn't know if Gabriella thought they were broken up now. Troy didn't know if Sharpay thought they were together now. He didn't know if he should just come out and ask. With Sharpay that might be okay, but with Gabriella that could be dangerous territory. But did he care anymore? He didn't know how to feel. Was he ready for things to be over with Gabriella? And if so, was he ready to start something with Sharpay?

"You are so cute." Sharpay said. She kissed his chest just below his neck. Sharpay definitely was never shy about her feelings towards him though. With any other girl he might have took this as an indication that she thought they were together, but with Sharpay Evans it was hard to tell. She was confusing too, that was another difference between her and Gabriella, whose feelings he always understood perfectly. In the past, he'd thought that was good, that the fact that he always knew exactly how Gabriella was feeling meant they were soulmates or something. But now he wasn't so sure. Maybe Gabriella was just boring and predictable. Sharpay was confusing and exciting, and he liked that.

"You're beautiful." Troy replied to her. He rubbed her back underwater, and pulled her body in even closer to him. He wanted her so badly, but he wasn't sure what level of inappropriateness he would hit if he were to sleep with her on this trip.

"Thank you." Sharpay said. She kissed his chest a couple of more times and then kissed his neck. She sucked on it gently. Troy groaned. She was definitely going to try to get him into bed today, he realized, the question was rather he would be able to resist her or cave in. The chances didn't look good. Or did they? That depended on what he wanted long term, and that was very difficult for him to figure out right now. Regardless, he knew what he wanted short term, and that was Sharpay. And it was definitely hard to even consider his long term plans while she was sucking his neck, and running one hand of french manicured nails up and down his chest.

"Sharpay." he murmured. She kissed up his chin and to his jaw line.

"Mmm?" She didn't move her lips away from his face.

"Do you want to go to inside?" He asked.

"Yeah." She kissed his lips. Both of them felt the lingering tingle of the others' lips pressed against their own.

"Okay." Troy grabbed her hand, and tried to get through the ocean as quickly as he could, too excited about what was about to happen.

Sharpay let Troy practically drag her out of the water, ready to get upstairs. She smirked to herself. It was Monday. She had left Saturday morning with the plan to get Troy Bolton by the end of the week, and she had gotten him already on Monday. She really was as incredible as she claimed to be. Sharpay Evans always got what she wanted.

Chad, Ryan, and Zeke were still on the beach, chilling out and talking. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were no where to be seen.

"Where's Gabi?" Troy asked the guys quickly, not letting go of Sharpay's hand.

"The girls went for a walk. Gabriella's in hysterics." Ryan said.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Chad asked Troy, refering to him and Sharpay not him and Gabriella.

"We're going upstairs." Sharpay said, "Don't tell Gabriella." She winked playfully at the guys. Troy chuckled.

All three of the boys' jaws dropped.

"What?!" they cried in unison.

"That's my sister!" Ryan said.

"That's my girlfriend!" Zeke said.

"Dude, that's Sharpay!" Chad said to Troy, reminding him in case he'd lost his mind completely.

"I am not your girlfriend." Sharpay said to Zeke.

"You realize you're holding Sharpay's hand right?" Chad asked Troy.

"See you guys." Troy said. He pulled Sharpay with him, leaving the guys stunned.

The two ran upstairs, and arrived in Sharpay's bedroom, short of breath both from running and from nervous anticipation. Sharpay shut the door and turned to smile mischeviously at him. He smiled back, admiring her in her bikini. She looked amazing. Her hair fell long and wavy down her back and her damp skin was extremely enticing.

She sashayed over to him, and kissed his lips softly. He rested one of his hands on her hip, and the other on her head, pulling it in closer to him, pressing her lips hard against his. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth just enough to let his tongue in. He pushed it in, rubbing his tongue against her, and her mouth opened more in want. He slid the hand he had on her head slowly down the back of her body to her other hip. He massaged the skin there, and used his hold on her hips to pull her waist into his. He grinded against her causing her to unexpectedly release a loud moan while his tongue was still in her mouth. He slid his hands down to her ass. He squeezed it tightly, still holding her against his body, little space between them. He slid her bikini bottoms off her hips so that he could caress her bottom without the fabric.

She moved her lips down to his chest, and kissed him ravenously. She gasped as he unexpectedly turned her around so that her back was against him. He lowered her bikini bottoms more. They fell off of her to the floor. He rubbed her the front of her waist, and then her thighs. She could feel her walls clenching in anticipation of his fingers entering her, but they didn't.

"Not yet." he said, chuckling. She groaned loudly in frusteration. Instead he began kissing the back of her neck, and untied her bikini top. He threw it out of his way. Then he eveloped her breasts in his strong hands.

"Troy!" she moaned out in pleasure, feeling her nipples harden as his hands worked them. He massaged them gently, molding them in his hands. She turned her head to the side so that she could kiss his lips. He kissed her while continuing to fondle her breasts. He changed from his hands to just one finger on each, rotating his index fingers around her nipples. She had to lean back against him to prevent from falling. She arched her back while leaning her head back against his shoulder, knowing she wouldn't be able to remain standing for long.

He unexpectedly slipped his hand down between her legs, inserting one finger in her. She groaned loudly and slipped down. He caught her, and picked her up. He set her back down on the bed on her back. She continued to breathe heavily and groan as he removed his swim trunks. She needed him so badly and couldn't stand the distance between them. To her relief once he was completely unclothed, he quickly joined her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Once again, he reached his hand down between her legs. He stroked her gently. She whimpered, and tangled her hands into his hair.

"Please Troy." she said, "I can't wait much longer."

Troy obliged, and guided himself into her, barely inserting himself.

"Deeper." she commanded, sweat penentrating her forehead. He thrust himself into her a little further and heard her gasp in pain. It was her first time he remembered.

"I'm hurting you." he said, upset. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's okay, just get past that part quickly." she replied. He kissed her lips, and then thrust himself far into her. Sharpay screamed both in pain and pleasure. Then the pain was gone and she was left in a sensation of pure ecstasy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Uh huh." she replied. She needed him to move in her. "Fuck me." she whispered to him.

Troy obeyed her, and began moving himself in and out of her, moving faster and faster as both of them shouted out each others names passionately. He felt her orgasm coming, and knew his wouldn't be much longer. The sounds she made as she rode hers out was enough to cause him to immediately cum after her, exploding inside of her.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had returned from the beach. She was hoping to find Troy and talk things out with him, to try and give him one last chance to make things right. He was no longer in the ocean though, and the guys claimed to have no idea where he was at. She walked up and down the beach, calling for him, trying to scope him out. She assumed they couldn't be inside or the guys would have saw them walking in there.

"Troy!" she screamed, calling out in frusteration.

Had Gabriella decided to come inside she would have forgotten all thoughts of getting back together with her boyfriend. Because if she had gone inside, she would have heard another girl upstairs, screaming out, "Troy!" in a world of pleasure.

"Troy!" Gabriella called as she chewed on her hair nervously, feeling anxious and worried, wondering what her boyfriend was doing and with who.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed, as Troy shoved himself hard inside of her, the bed slamming against the wall as both of them moaned, Gabriella far from his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I love the ending of this chapter! Muahahahaha! Review, review, review, please! I hope y'all liked this chapter. Let me know! :)**


	11. Hump and Dump?

**A/N: So the hand scene in here, with the flicking, I totally stole from a HSM interview, where Zac and Ash were sitting next to each other. It is soooo adorable, and they so obviously adore each other. Zac reaches over and tries to flick her hand but reaches too far and doesn't. Corbin is answering a question, and Ashley looks down on his hand, and smiles a little, and reaches over to flick him back. And then he reaches over to grab her hand, and they're rubbing each others hands, and Corbin keeps trying to answer his question but he keeps stuttering, and looks over at Zac and Ashley and says, "What are you two doing?" It's adorable. They really seem to like each other. Also, Sharpay's bluntness is inspired by Ashley Tisdale. I love how she is so straight foward and like the opposite of hard to get. Anyways: Lol, okay so now that I recapped all that, here's Spring Break:**

* * *

Sharpay was near sleep. She felt very tired after sex, just like she did after a trip to the gym: it was exhilarating, gave her happy endorfins, and made her satisfactoraly tired afterwards. This was the first time she'd had sex, but she'd heard somewhere an hour of it burned 360 calories. If that was true, she could definitely swing a few hours a day with Troy, you know, for fitness purposes.

Troy kissed her collar bone and nuzzled into her neck. She smiled and snuggled down to kiss him on the mouth.

"You are so beautiful." Troy said, and he pecked her lips again.

"So are you." Sharpay said, giggling. She closed her eyes, sighing contently, and rolled over on her back to sleep. Troy reached over for her hand and flicked it, missing a little. Sharpay smiled, and reached over to flick him back. He chuckled a little, and reached over, flicking her hand sucessfully this time, then he grabbed it and rubbed it in his own. She stroked his hand back with her thumb.

"Troy?" she asked, after a moment of silence, her eyes still closed.

"Hm?" he replied beside her.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"Bed." he joked.

"You know what I mean." Sharpay said. She kept her eyes closed, fearing him opening his own and looking at her, making her feel awkward.

"Well," Troy said; he breathed out slowly, "I guess, we're together, right?"

"I want us to be." Sharpay said bluntly.

"Okay." Troy said. He felt a headache approaching. Together, as in publicly? The idea of being Sharpay's boyfriend frightened him a little. If she was anything like the way him and his friends had always imagined she would be in a relationship, then being her boyfriend and being her bitch would be synonymous.

"And I want to rub it in Gabriella's face." Sharpay said, smiling at the idea.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, when we're at her beach house? Especially since me and her just broke up- at least I think we did... Oh god what if we didn't?" Troy's heart began pounding against his chest.

"If she thinks you didn't, then end it." Sharpay said. She rolled over to face him.

"You just made love to me." she told him, pouting, "You aren't going to leave me now are you?" Her face was the picture of false innocence.

"Of course not." Troy said. He took the hand still entertwined with his, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. He really did like her, even if she was trying at the moment to trick him into a relationship.

Sharpay smiled. This was all part of her plan of course. Seduce Troy Bolton and then he'd be easily pressured into dating her. At that point, he'd have plenty of time to fall in love with her, as she was positive he would.

Troy kissed her forehead. "You know, you don't have to force me to like you." Troy said. He felt Sharpay's back stiffen. "I mean that in a good way." Troy hurriedly added, "I'm trying to say, that, well I care about you Sharpay, and you don't have to feel like you have to trap me in order to get me to do so."

Sharpay kissed him, smiling into his lips in the middle of the kiss. Troy reached his hand low down her body. She spread her legs a little, and Troy stroked her softly for a second, while Sharpay let her head fall back on the pillow as she let out a long moan.

"You know, we could always move on to round two." Troy said.

Sharpay started to respond, but both of them fell quiet when they heard the door open, and the sound of their friends' vocies pouring in inside.

"I can't believe Troy! He just lets me leave in the ocean, and then he disapears with Sharpay for two hours!" Gabriella's nasaly whine was easily audible.

"He's a jackass." Taylor agreed, "He doesn't deserve you."

Troy cringed a little. It was actually true. But by those standards, he wouldn't deserve Sharpay either, right, yet here she was laying beside him in bed.

"Yo Trooooooooooooy!" Chad echoed through the house, calling his friend. He knew where Troy was, and Troy figured that he was trying to give him a warning.

"We should get dressed." Troy said, jumping out of the bed.

"Damn." Sharpay sighed. She got out of bed too and walked over to her closet, pulling on a pair of cotton shorts and a loose tank. Troy ran out of the room, though still naked, so that he could put on a pair of dry clothes instead of his wet swim trunks.

Sharpay ran down the stairs without waiting for him, and into the kitchen. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to explain her and Troy's inexlicable experience.

"Do we have any junk food in here?" Sharpay asked, opening the pantry nonchalantly, "We should order a pizza or something."

Troy's footsteps were heard on the stairs, and he ran into the room as well. Gabriella gave him a hurt look, but he ignored it, and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Taylor asked for her, when Gabriella said nothing.

"Um... Well Sharpay and I... We, um..." Troy gulped and didn't say anything else, staring awkwardly off. Sharpay skipped back over into the center of the kitchen, a bag of chips in her hands.

"Troy and I had sex." she said brightly. She popped a chip into her mouth, and crunched down on it loudly. Gabriella's mouth gaped, and she looked like she was attempting to murder both of them through the heat in her eyes.

"You cheated on Gabriella?" Kelsi asked in horror.

"No!" Troy said defensively, "She broke up with me!"

"I did not!" Gabriella argued, "We just got in a fight. We've gotten in fights before Troy, and to my knowledge they never ended with you sleeping with Sharpay!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." Troy pleaded. "I cannot express how sorry I am if I've hurt you in any way."

"Well I'm sorry too Troy, but I don't think that we can get past this." Gabriella said. She was tearing up, and Sharpay rolled her eyes. How corny.

"He wasn't offering you get back together, so you don't have to get past this." Sharpay said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gabriella yelled at Sharpay, startling everyone including herself.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?" Gabriella continued, "Are you socially retarded? I invite you to my house on vacation, and you come just to scam on my boyfriend? You get what you want, and you sleep with him, and then you still have to try to make me feel bad about it? Goddamnit!"

Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest, pouting, but said nothing in reply. Troy placed a tentative hand on her back.

Gabriella stepped in closer to Sharpay, "I hope you know, that Troy only used you for sex. There's no way in hell it would even be possible for him to like you for anything else. You're a hump and dump, and all the guys at school who you think are so in love with you all say so!"

Sharpay swallowed hard, "I don't care about the other guys at school, I just care about Troy. And you're wrong about the way he feels about me. I didn't just fuck your boyfriend, I'm going to date him too. So get used to it."

Gabriella tried to fight back tears as she walked hurriedly out of the room, and Sharpay felt a pang of guilt, but she quickly pushed it down. Taylor and Kelsi both ran after Gabriella, and Troy and Sharpay were left standing in the kitchen with Chad, Zeke, and Ryan.

"Sharpay, was that nessesary?" Troy asked her softly.

"She called me a hump and dump!" Sharpay said defensively.

"Dude, the ice princess actually let you touch her?" Chad excalimed loudly, disregarding the fact that Sharpay was still in the room,"How was it?"

"Amazing dude." Troy replied, "Her boobs are so-" Troy was cut off by a hard slap in the shoulder courtesy of Sharpay.

"Sorry." he said to her. "I'll tell you about it later." he added to Chad, earning another smack from Sharpay.

The guys began crowding around Troy, asking his friend questions, and Sharpay smiled blankly when Troy informed them that they were, in fact, going to try starting an actual relationship. But her mind wandered, worriedly, Gabriella's words echoing in her head. She had intentionally backed Troy into a corner as far as dating her. She couldn't help but worry that Gabriella was actually right. After all, she'd only lured Troy in through sex. Maybe she was strictly a hump and dump number for her. She could only hope fitfully that that was far from the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's just kind of a bridging chapter, okay? Even so, I'd appreciate reviews as always! ;) xoxo.**


	12. Troy's Girlfriend

As everyone left the kitchen, filing out into the living room, Ryan stayed behind. Sharpay did too, knowing he wanted to talk to her. Sometimes, even in the past year when Sharpay felt like she was losing him, they still felt unspoken connections.

"Shar, you really hurt Gabriella." he said softly, looking directly into her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Gabriella really hurt me too at one time, and nobody cared then." Sharpay pointed out.

"She stole your role in the musical. And she didn't even mean too. You stole her boyfriend." Ryan said.

"She stole Troy from me too." Sharpay said softly.

"No." Ryan said to his sister, calmly, and in an even tone. He had learned that getting even slightly heated in an argument would send her into an insane temper tyrade, so he had to always fight against it. "In order to steal Troy from you, he would have had to have been yours in the first place."

"He doesn't love her. Obviously." Sharpay pointed out, "I just did her a huge favor, one that she'll be grateful for in ten years, I guarentee you."

"Okay Sharpay, you still hurt her. But whatever, deny it, pushing Gabriella aside, what about yourself?" he asked his sister.

"What about me?" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Ryan said, taking a slow careful step towards her, hoping she wouldn't back away from him and leave.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I'm fine _Ry _and I don't need you looking out for me, or counseling me, whatever this is."

"Troy cheated on Gabriella." Ryan pointed out.

"Um, duh. It happened like five minutes ago, I haven't forgotten. Also, I was a large part of that process." Sharpay said.

"Well, why couldn't he just turn around and cheat on you now?"

"He didn't even technically cheat on her! He thought she'd broken up with him, and quite frankly she was acting like a bitch. Look Ryan, I love you and I appreciate this act, but let's cut the crap, okay? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Sharpay turned to leave, but Ryan caught her arm gently.

"I'm not trying to put on any act. I just want to let you know that I love you, and I'm still here for you, even after all this." Ryan put his arms around his twin, her head tucked under his chin. "Just be careful, and don't let Bolton take advantadge of you, okay? Stay top bitch."

Sharpay giggled into her brother's chest. "Okay." she sighed. "Come on, into the living room." she said, taking Ryan's hand and pulling him after her into the living room.

Taylor and Kelsi were standing by the stairs and Gabriella came down, holding their purses.

"Ooh, are we going somewhere?" Sharpay asked. The other three girls stared at her with disbelief.

"No. We're not going somewhere. Gabriella, Taylor, and I are going to go catch a movie and get her out of here for a little while." Kelsi said, "Away from you and Troy."

Sharpay crossed her arms and pouted, "You know this is suppost to be a group trip." she pointed out, "we could all go to the movies."

Troy laughed from the sofa where he sat.

"A group trip? You want us to spend time as a group. A group with both you and me? And this is twenty minutes after you crawl out of bed with my boyfriend?" Gabriella asked, dumbfounded.

"Not your boyfriend." Sharpay grumbled, "You guys broke up like an hour before."

"Way to hold out before jumping into anything." Taylor said pointedly.

"Can I go to the movies?" Chad asked.

"This is a girls trip, Chad." Taylor said, "We're going shopping afterwards."

"I love shopping." Sharpay said enviously. "Troy take me shopping!" she suddenly commanding, feeling leftout. If Gabriella and company were going to exclude her from their little outing, she'd just have to dangle Troy in front of her.

Troy winced. Sharpay treats her boyfriends like her bitches, exhibit A. "Right now?" he asked.

"They don't want us to go with them, so we'll go on our own." Sharpay said.

"I want to go with somebody!" Chad whined.

"Me too." Zeke decided, nodding along with Chad.

"You know, I saw this accessory shop in town on the drive in that looked really cool. They had a lot of hats in the display window." Ryan said.

"Why don't we all go together then?" Troy asked, trying to be a mediator. "I mean, I understand that the girls are mad at me and Sharpay but the rest of us all want to spend time together, and with this large of a group Gabriella doesn't have to talk to either of us if she doesn't want to."

"Excuse me, prick, we are taking Gabriella out to get her mind off of you. It's not going to help if you're tagging along with the blonde skank." Taylor said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Actually, I called you a blonde whore." Gabriella said casually.

"Oh right." Sharpay nodded.

"You know what?" Gabriella said to Taylor and Kelsi, "I think Troy's right. I did organize this trip so I could spend time with my friends. Let him come and bring the skank along. It will give me closure, and I'll be able to prove to myself how little I need him."

"Um, hello? The 'skank' is right here, in the house!" Sharpay said.

"Um, hello? I know, you were right here, in my house when you were screwing my boyfriend." Gabriella snapped.

"It's your mom's friend's house. You told me. And he wasn't your boyfriend anymore." Sharpay grumbled.

"In regardless," Taylor said, interrupting the ramble, "Are you sure we should all go out together right now?"

"Yes." Gabriella said. "We're still going to have to all see each other at school, so it will be good to get some practice in now."

"I'll go get my purse!" Sharpay said. She jumped up and skittered up the stairs. The others got up and went upstairs as well to collect their things.

Troy grabbed his wallet out of his and Gabriella's room. He had a feeling that new room assignments would be in order that night. He guessed he'd just move his stuff into Sharpay's room. Then they could spend all night exploring each other in every capacity imaginable he thought gleefully.

He walked into Sharpay's room. She was changing, and in her underwear and a pair of strappy heels. Even though he'd just slept with her, he was happy to realized the sight of her half naked still excited him. She was holding a pink floral mini dress she was about to slip on, but he slid her arms around her from behind before she could clothe herself. She turned around and he slid one arm all the way around her lower waist, and rubbed her back with the other hand. She leaned in and kissed him happily on the mouth. Then she stepped back and slid the dress over her head. He slid his arm around her and escorted her out of the room and down the stairs to meet the others in the living room.

Troy noticed the guys (except Ryan of course) looking at Sharpay with awe and saw jealous looks fall over the girls faces. He looked at her from the side. She did look amazing. His girlfriend. He smiled.

They had decided to go to the movies first. The designated cars were the same as the trip up. Troy wanted to drive this time, because he liked to feel traditonal when on dates, but he couldn't bring himself to drive a pink car, it was too humiliating. So, Sharpay stuck to the driving. Oh well, he supposed this wasn't really a date anyways, with everyone else tagging along.

They bought tickets to a sub-standard slasher horror flick, chosen by Gabriella. Troy wondered amusedly if she wanted to imagine one of the victims was Sharpay, being stabbed repeatedly in the woods on a camp trip (or a spring break trip). In every horror movie like this, there was always some pretty but slightly annoying and/or bitchy girl like Sharpay who was usually killed off in the second scene.

Sharpay leaned against Troy as they stood in line at the ticket booth, yawning, and then smiled sweetly up at him. The horror movie girls were never seen on a deeper level before they were killed off, usually because of some bimbo move that was their own fault. Sharpay wasn't like those girls, he decided on second thought. She had a very sweet side under her tough demeanor, and she most definitely wasn't a bimbo. He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the softness of her hair, repeatedly. He felt Gabriella staring over at them, and stopped.

They all drifted inside the theater into the room where their movie was being played. All eight of them sat down on the same row, with Troy and Sharpay on the far right end. Gabriella sat on the complete opposite side of the aisle.

"It's too bad everyone else is here." Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear, "I'd rather not watch this movie with you."

"What, you're scared of pissing off Gabriella?" Sharpay whispered back.

"I think that's already been done." Troy said chuckling.

"Then kiss me." Sharpay said huskily in his ear, sending chills down his back. He leaned over to her, moving the armrest up, and kissed her, pinning her against the cushioned seat. She pressed her hands against his chest gently and pushed him over to his own seat, stretching over him, kissing him back.

"Yo!" Chad called loudly, "Animals, it's not even on the previews yet. Wait until they dim the lights at least!"

Sharpay cleared her throat and sat back in her own seat. Troy reached over and grabbed her hand, making her smile.

The movie started, and it was just as stereotypical as Troy would have imagined. He wished they were all at home so that he could make louder comments and jokes that the entire group could hear. Instead, he would whisper them occasionaly in Sharpay's ear making her giggle. At one point he leaned over to make a cynical remark, and saw that she'd fallen asleep. It figured, beyond the gore and the prolonged sex scenes, the movie had no real plot. Her head was leaning against his shoulder, and he slipped his arm over her shoulders, her head now nestled underneath his armpitt. In her sleep, she snuggled herself closer into him, pressing her head into his chest, and sighing. He smiled and wrapped both his arms around his girlfriend tightly, kissing the top of her head. He was suprised at how seemingly suddenly this extreme affection for her had developed. But she was his now, his girlfriend, and he was beginning to like the idea of the term more and more.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! PS: I'm still working on my other stories too, I promise I'll update them very very soon. :) xoxo.**


	13. Like a Bitch

Sharpay woke up to an ear piercing scream. She was startled to find she wasn't in her bedroom and flung her head around wildly looking at the large dark room, trying to find her bearings. She was woken by the movie on the screen, and remembered she was at the movies. She always hated falling asleep while watching tv and then waking up to a loud noise.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, making her smile. "Morning." he whispered in her ear, chuckling.

"Is this almost over?" Sharpay whispered back.

"Probably about twenty minutes from the end." he whispered back.

"Yo, shut up!" Chad said loudly, throwing a handful of popcorn at Troy. The entire theater made loud shushing noises at Chad. Sharpay picked a piece of Chad's popcorn off of Troy's shoulder and popped it in her mouth.

"Ew!" Troy whispered yelled.

"Did that blonde chick die?" Sharpay asked.

"Shut up Sharpay!" Chad yelled loudly. The theater again made shushing noises.

"Quiet Danforth!" Sharpay hissed back.

"Shut up!" a man's voice called in the back row.

"She got a pipe through her head by the guy with the paper bag over his head." Troy whispered back to Sharpay.

"What about the geeky guy?" Sharpay asked.

"Him and his girlfriend are the only ones left."

"Ten bucks says the guy goes first and the girl lives." Sharpay said, forgetting to whisper.

"I am trying to watch the movie!" Chad vocalized.

"Stop being a pussy Danforth!" Sharpay yelled.

"Shut up!" The same guy from earlier's voice said again. He was joined by a few more anonymous agreers.

"Somebody should say complain that ANNOYING BLONDE GIRL ON THE THIRD FROM LAST ROW. She's intterupting the movie." Chad said loudly. Everyone turned to locate Sharpay, who felt her face turning red. Troy was trying to quiet his laughter by burrying her face in his hands.

An employee of the theater was walking up the stairs, approaching their row, and Troy tried to stop laughing.

"Ma'am, we've had a complaint against your party, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the woman said to Sharpay. Sharpay stood up furiously.

"Nice going Danforth," Sharpay hissed, "We have to leave now."

"Says who?" Chad asked.

"This bitch in polyester." Sharpay pointed at the fuming employee.

Everyone grumbled, and stood up, sending angry glares at Chad and Sharpay. Taylor punched Chad in the arm. They walked out of the dark theater room, and Troy finally burst into laughter.

"Bitch in polyester?" he asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, look at her clothes, they're disgusting." Sharpay pointed at the worker who had yet to leave.

"This is my uniform." the lady said sharply, "I am going to have to ask you all to leave immediately."

"Nice going." Gabriella said sharply to Sharpay. "I would have liked to know how the movie ended, but as usual, you didn't consider anyone but yourself." Gabriella gave Troy a pointed look, critisizing him for chosing to be with Sharpay. Troy offered her a small sympathetic smile which Gabriella ignored.

"I don't take Sharpay to movies. I'm scared to take her anywhere where it's nessasary to stay quiet." Ryan said.

"Yeah, seriously, does she ever shut up?" Chad asked. Everyone turned to glare at Chad. "What?" he mumbled.

The group exited the theater, the bright light hurting their eyes that had adjusted to the dark theater.

"Where to now?" Taylor asked.

"Shopping!" Sharpay squealed excitedly, "There's a mall about fifteen miles from here, I looked it up on my phone." she took her blackberry out of her purse, opening up the browser, and held up the map for everyone to see.

"Okay, so I guess you guys can lead since you have the directions and the rest of us will follow." Taylor said.

Sharpay nodded, and took Troy's hand in her own. He smiled at her, the two of them locking eyes for a moment. "We'll meet you guys there, then." Troy said to his friends. He led Sharpay out to the parking lot.

"I figured out a way to make this shopping trip fun for you." Sharpay said, once they were out of earshot.

"I doubt it." Troy said.

"We'll go to Victoria's Secret, and you can help me pick out some lingerie for later." Sharpay said. Troy stopped walking. The were standing near her car, but he didn't get inside. He slid his arms around Sharpay, and pressed his body against hers.

"Well that does sound like fun." Troy said, "Either way, you've just made me very, very happy."

"I can tell." she replied.

Troy ran his eyes up and down her body, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, running the length of her dress.

"Save it for the dressing room." she joked. She walked over to the drivers seat, and got in.

"You're killing me." Troy said, opening the passenger car door and getting in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone met up in a department store nearest the parking lot they'd parked in.

"So, are we going to all split up, or should we all go from store to store together?" Zeke asked.

"Troy and I are going to Victoria's Secret first." Sharpay said, playing with his hands, and giggling. This didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella. She glared at Troy, and he immediately looked away from her gaze, his face blushing.

"I'll go too." Zeke offerered. It was Sharpay's turn to give a dirty look, glaring at Zeke.

"Why would you go to Victoria's Secret with us? What exactly would you buy there?" she asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we'd all stick together." Zeke said. They both knew it was an excuse.

"You mean you're hoping to watch me model whatever I try on there, right?" Sharpay interrogated. Zeke avoided her eyes, and looked down at the floor.

"Why don't we go with them?" Chad asked Taylor. He slapped her butt and winked at her. Taylor rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I don't...I really don't...I just, don't want to go...with them... I'll just go somewhere else." Gabriella tried to talk, and it was clear to see she was choking back tears. Troy felt a large mound of guilt forming a lump in his throat. He felt horrible, and was suddenly aware of how much of a prick he was currently acting like. Sharpay was rubbing him in Gabriella's face, and he wasn't even stopping her.

"We don't have to go there. There's no reason the guys should anyways." Troy said.

"No reason? Are you insane!" Chad exclaimed, "Of course there's a reason."

Troy shot his friend his look. Sharpay slapped Troy's arm. "What do you mean we don't have to go there?" she asked, "I don't care about the rest of them, but you and I _are_ going." Sharpay pressed her chest up against Troy, and looked up at him expectantly.

"Stop it!" Troy yelled at her. Sharpay took a step back, looking at him wildly.

"Stop trying to manipulate me, okay? Look, I'm with you now. I'm with you, you got your way, so you can just stop." Troy pointed at Gabriella, "You don't have to try to rub it in her face every chance you get." he said, still yelling at Sharpay, "You don't always have to act like such a bitch."

Sharpay swallowed hard, fighting with her emotions, not knowing herself if she was going to scream or cry. Her face was crumpling, and Troy felt like a complete asshole. He was taking his anger out on her, when he should have been yelling at himself. Sure, she could act like a bitch, and she was boasting their relationship in front of Gabriella, but they'd just gotten together. Any girl might be acting that way. And he had to remember the way Sharpay must have felt, seeing him and Gabriella together for so long. Actually, he had to admit, Gabriella had known about Sharpay's crush on Troy, and had often rubbed it in Sharpay's face, being much more cheesy romantic around Troy whenever Sharpay was in the room. And Troy knew that he was the one acting like a real prick. He'd slept with Sharpay less than an hour after getting in a fight with Gabriella, and then had been unsensitive enough to _make out _with Sharpay in front of Gabriella and all her friends on the same day. And now he was screaming at his new girlfriend, again while in front of all his friends, who had tears welling in her gorgeous eys.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." Troy said quickly, reaching foward to grab her shoulders. She glared at him, and took a step back. "I'm angry at myself, because I'm the one that's been acting like a jerk, and instead I yelled at you. I'm such an asshole. I'm so sorry." He stepped foward again, trying to approach her. Sharpay glanced around the group, feeling everyone staring at her.

Troy tried to pull her into a hug, but she fought him off, shoving him hard in the chest.

"Don't touch me." she hissed. She spun around and stormed off, leaving him behind. She managed to move quickly enough so that she was out of sight of the group, before the tears came.

* * *

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhnnnnn. (suspenseful piano music) :) I'm hoping if I leave everyone hanging just a little, you'll want me to update soon, and leave lots of reviews. haha. Well, either way, let me know what you think! xoxo.**


	14. Scientists and Performers are Different

**Sharpay: What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good girl! I've never lied...except when neccesary. I always bought my parents expensive gifts...using their credit card of course. But still, I didn't do anything to deserve this humiliation!**

**Troy: How's your show going?**

**Sharpay: How's it going? My show makes the captain of the Titanic look like he won the lottery.**

**Troy: I'll sing with you Sharpay. Because I keep my promises. But what's the first thing you said to me when we started here this summer?**

**Sharpay: Bring me more iced tea?**

* * *

Troy exhaled deeply, looking around his group of friends. At least, they were his friends the day before. Today he wasn't sure how everyone felt about him. Or at least the girls had to be extremely angry with him, and he couldn't blame them at all. He'd been a complete asshole, and he knew it, and he would always feel horrible with the way he allowed his and Gabriella's relationship to end.

However, he had to acknowledge that some part of him must have already wanted to be with Sharpay. He'd always thought she was pretty. Throughout middle school, he, Zeke, Chad, and other members of their prepubescant horny male circle would crowd around in his tree house discussing girls and which ones had the best assets in each category. For him the list was Sharpay all the way down.

And it wasn't just the way she looked either. It was the way he felt when he was around her. It was just different somehow. Some part of him would always love Gabriella, and he'd loved the way she made him feel too. Gabriella had made him feel warm, content, and comfortable. But Sharpay made him feel excited, on edge, and stimulated. They were different, and it dwindled down to preferance in tastes. Troy realized almost with horror that he was accepting what Sharpay had been telling him since the first day Gabriella Montez arrived at East High: Gabriella was shy, brainy, and sweet. And she wasn't 'his type'. His 'type', was in fact, Sharpay Evans. It was a fact he realized almost begrudgingly while staring into the eyes of Gabriella, his first love, Taylor, her best friend, Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother whose eyes did not resemble his sisters at all and yet Troy could see his connection to her through them somehow anyways. Like it or not, he was truly attracted to the person he'd tried so hard to avoid. But it was undeniable, he wanted a drama queen.

"I should go after her." Troy muttered quietly. Why then, was he still standing there helplessly, exhanging looks with his friends.

"You had a right to say it." Kelsi said in her soft manner, "I mean, she is being a bitch." Taylor nodded along in agreement.

"I know, but, she's just Sharpay." Troy said.

"Which in a thesaurus, comes up as a synonym for bitch." Chad said.

"We all know how she can be." Troy said, "But I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella spoke up, "Troy, she shouldn't be allowed to act the way she does. She does it all the time, so for some reason she gets to get away with it, and we're still suppost to be nice to her because deep down she's probably a good person? It's ridiculous, and honestly, we're all doing her a disservice by continuing to let her act this way. When she grows up, and has to deal with adult relationships, not everyone is going to think she's 'cute' and she's going to be screwed! Now grant it, you are definitely the biggest douche in this situation, I'll give you that Troy. But just because she hasn't been as bad as you have today doesn't mean she's not still awful!"

"She's not awful." Troy said, looking at his hands. "Gabriella, I know you're technically right, but, I mean, well... there's a difference between a performance and an equation!" he said it suddenly, feeling like he'd hit a major revelation, though his friends' faces showed otherwise.

"Duh, dude." Zeke said.

"Nothing too corny please." Chad asked, knowing Troy was about to say something of that nature.

"I mean, Gabriella you want to be a scientist, right?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Yes Troy, but you're ignoring what's really going on here-"

"And, Sharpay, Ryan she wants to be an actress right?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Ryan said.

"So," Troy said, "When you're working out a chemical equation, you do it the same every time, and there's only one solution... but that's not Sharpay. In a show, her performances can change nightly, I mean it's suppost too, right?"

"For actors, with skill, yes it would, because the lines are new every time you say them." Ryan said, nodding heartily.

"So I'm saying Sharpay can't be handled like one of Gabriella's equations. There's never one right way to deal with her. Sometimes, yes, she can act like a real bitch, and sometimes she's sweet and funny, and sometimes she's somewhere in between, but... I like her every way. I like the bad in her anyways, because it's a part of her, and I like her." Troy said, "And just because she acts like a bitch doesn't mean she really is one."

"That makes no sense dude." Chad said, "Sharpay's a bitch."

Troy pulled out his phone and hit Sharpay's number. He listened to the showtune that played 'while your party is being reached.' He'd always been annoyed by those things, but for some reason it made him smile playing on Sharpay's phone.

"Hey you've reached Sharpay. I'm busy, but leave your name and digits, and if you're important enough I'll call you back!" her giggle followed this and then her voicemail stopped with a loud beep.

Troy hungup and redialed. This time the phone only rang twice before it went to her voicemail and he figured she must have sent his call there. He hung up and tried again. Voicemail after the second ring. He hung up and tried again. Voicemail. Redial. Voicemail. Redial. Voicemail. Redial.

"Stop calling me Troy!" she hissed into the phone. He smiled at the sound of her voice, relieved he'd gotten her to answer, no matter how angry she sounded.

"Hey, hey, hey, just listen for a second!" Troy said soothingly, rushing his words out before she got a chance to hangup on him.

"Why?" he heard her sniffle in the background.

"Where are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm not telling you." she said, poutily, reminding him of a little girl. Troy smiled again, in spite himself.

"Please? Sharpay, I'm sorry." Troy said.

He recieved no words from her, but could hear her stifling a cry in the background. Despite how well deserved everyone seemed to think his words towards her had been, he still felt awful knowing he'd caused her tears.

"Where are you sweetie? I'll come find you, okay?" Troy said, speaking to her like she was a small child that he was trying to reason with and soothe.

"Okay." she said. He could just picture her, eyes still filled with tears, sticking her bottom lip out for dramatic effect even if no one were around to see her.

"Okay, but you have to tell me where you're at first, okay?" Troy said.

"In the dressing room at Bloomies." Sharpay said.

Troy laughed a little, "Really? You made it into the dressing room already?" he asked.

"Well I just kind of grabbed some clothes so I'd have something to do, but I'm going to have to buy two dresses now, because I smeared makeup all over the collar." she said. She sounded calmer now, and her breath was less shakey.

Troy chuckled, "Okay, well go head and get them then, and come out, okay? I'll meet you there."

Troy exited the department store and found Bloomingdales looking at a large map of the mall located outside of the store. The store was on the same floor, and not far away from where he currently was. He walked down the hall and made a right, going a few doors down before getting to Bloomingdales. He laughed to himself at how quickly Sharpay had been able to navigate to the store and have time to try on clothes and make a purchase. He could see her through the glass at the front of the line. She did look rough, with runny mascara eyes and a nose red from crying, but in the most adorable way. She took her bag from the male cashier, and Troy noticed him still checking out Sharpay as she walked away, despite her messy appearance. She saw him through the glass, and they made eye contact through it as she walked towards him.

"Hey." she said, a voice that had obviously recently been crying.

"Hey." Troy said. He stepped towards her, to close the final few feet between them when it was clear she wasn't going to move any further foward. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and squeezed her. He kissed her hair on the top of her head. She leaned back to look up at him, her eyes scanning his face, searching for his current emotions towards her. He kissed her forehead in response.

"I'm sorry." Troy said to her, "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I'm sorry too." Sharpay said. She looked up at him in disbelief of herself, "Did I just say that?" she asked.

Troy chuckled, and kissed her mouth this time. He could feel the now drying sticky tears on her cheeks rubbing against his own, as their tongues wrestled each other gently, and he pulled away, smiling at her, "Yes, you did." he said, "And what's worse I think you meant it."

Sharpay nodded, "Troy Bolton, I don't think you're having a terrible effect on me." she said, kissing his lips softly.

Troy smiled into her lips, feeling them spread into a smile too against his own, "And I think you're having a horrible effect on me." He covered every inch of her face in small kisses, while she giggled and leaned against his strong arms.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. Sorry I'm updating really late, it's ten till midnight. But, at least I'm updating, right? So, and I'm going to feel like such a loser for even commenting on my story about this, but a girl commented on my last chapter complaining about Sharpay and Troy and saying she wanted Troyella back. I clicked on her profile and she's not an author, but she'd favorited a ton of stories and everyone of them was a Troyella. So anyways, she wrote in the comment after saying she wanted Troyella back, "I'm done with this I believe." No Troypay fan would ever make it to chapter 12 of a Troyella fan story, (especially an M rated one) before stopping am I right? Actually, no Troypay fan would open a Troyella story that clearly said "Troyella" on the summary... so there's a difference between us I guess. Haha, I had to make a point! ANYWAYS, thank you so much to everyone whose been reviewing!!! Please don't stop!!! xoxoxoxoxoxo. **


	15. Dressing Room

He had his hands wrapped firmly around her back, and she pressed her face even further into his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled wonderful, a mix of ocean saltwater from swimming earlier, winter mint from the dark blue orbit gum she always saw him chewing, and whatever wonderful fabric softener his mom obviously used to wash his sweaters, possibly amber. He started stroking her hair with one of his hands, and she felt chills running swiftly down her spine, warm blood rushing to her head. They were standing on an escalator, probably annoying those around them. In any other circumstance, Sharpay herself would have been irritated. She always hated watching other teenagers hanging all over each other, trying to eat each others faces, making everyone else have to endure their over enthusiastic "love" for each other, which Sharpay was always sure would be over in less than four months.

But admitidly, then she may have just been a little bitter. Now, Sharpay had Troy. And she'd made out with him heavily in the middle of the mall walkway, not minding the comments and grumbles of those stepping out of their way to get past or to enter Bloomingdales. Now they were standing on the elevator, groping each other while standing so close only skin seperated their two fastly beating hearts. And they were in fact heading downstairs to Victoria's Secret as Sharpay had planned. Well, she did always get her way afterall.

After rekindling their love in less than thirty minutes, they both agreed they needed something hot for later that night. Wasn't makeup sex suppost to be the hottest kind of sex? Sharpay Evans got it all: sex for the first time and then makeup sex, all in one day. She hoped that her later experiences wouldn't always fall short to this day. Well, she really hoped they wouldn't, because she hoped that they would all be with Troy. But time would tell. To be honest, she was quite nervous about going back to the day to day life, when they weren't on vacation, and if Troy would still want her then. Weren't guys notorious for hooking up with girls over spring or summer breaks, only looking for a brief fling? Well, Troy Bolton could try that, but if he did he wouldn't fair easy. They had classes together every day, and if he tried to ignore her calls when they got back home... She didn't want to think about it at the moment. It didn't even really seem possible. Troy seemed perfect, uncapable of "hump and dumps" as Gabriella had earlier categorized Sharpay.

Troy pulled her eagerly down the hall of the mall, her heels clacking briskly on the marble floors as she struggled to keep up.

"Troy, please. We're talking five inch Jimmys here, it's hard to keep up, and I'm not willing to ruin my shoes for you." she snapped at him, as he practicaly dragged her towards the store with the neon pink sign.

"Oh great, she chooses the shoes over the boyfriend." Troy said sarcastically, stopping to let Sharpay move directly beside him.

"Sorry Troyboy, I love you but I've loved Jimmy Choo for longer." Sharpay said simply, shrugging.

"Well Jimmy Choo is a psycho. It's insane to think that girls should be able to walk on shoes held up by two feet tall stilts as thin as toothpicks. I for one, would like to see you comfortable in a pair of nice flip flops." Troy said. He pointed to his own feet, "They're called Rainbows, they're uni-gender, and they sell for about forty bucks. Probably a lot less than those glitsy murder weapons on your feet."

"Well you're right about that. But Troy, those are almost as bad as crocks. I wouldn't wear those anywhere but the beach." Sharpay said, laughing.

"Why not? Gabriella wears them all the time!" Troy argued.

"Yeah I've noticed." Sharpay said. Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay, how long do you think you can keep me waiting? You don't promise a five year old boy to take him to Toys-R-Us and the candy store, and then make him endure an hour of phonics first. You can't promise a seventeen year old boy an underwear show, and then stop him to talk about overpriced froo-froo shoes forever." Troy said.

Sharpay giggled, "You have to do your part too, Troy. If you want to be a good boyfriend, then you have to give me just as much talking time as I give you sex time."

Troy pulled her close to him, "But you like the sex better too, anyways." Troy argued, "And besides, I love talking to you. Just not about overpriced-"

"Yeah, yeah, froo-froo shoes, Troy, I can't let you talk about Jimmy like that. I'm sorry, I just can't be that disloyal." Sharpay interrupted.

"Then shutup, and come on!" Troy said, laughing, and grabbing her hand in his own again. Sharpay finally obliged, allowing him to tug her towards the promised store.

Troy entered, looking prideful, glancing around at the other guys accompanying their girlfriends on their quest for delicacies, and slipped his arm around Sharpay's waist, pulling her in close to him, territoritaly. It was comical. One guy walked past, and let his head bob, doing a visual full body check on Sharpay. Troy looked over his shoulder at the guy, almost looking pleased that another guy was admiring his girlfriend, when she so clearly belonged to him. Sharpay burst out laughing. Troy looked bewildered.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Just don't hike up your leg and pee on me, okay?" she asked, walking away from him, entering the store fully. Troy followed her, glancing around nervously at all the girly things that clearly served no place with him. Sharpay turned, leaving him, walking through the large section of perfumes to get to the side of the store that contained the sexier lingerie, as opposed to the section where they currently stood, containing cotton panties and sweatpants.

Troy turned around to follow her. "Ahhh!" he screamed, frightened by an eerily realistic manequin, that for a brief second he'd thought was real. Sharpay turned around to see what had startled him, and laughed when he saw Troy backing away from the skimpily clothed plastic doll.

"Why are these so creepy?" Troy asked her, pointing at the mannequin.

"They're made to look like their runway models." She said, "Come on."

Sharpay walked over to the long racks of lace and sheer materials. Simply the sight of them turned Troy on, never mind the thought of Sharpay in them.

"Any of them drawing your eye?" Sharpay asked him, scanning through a few of the articles.

Troy nodded, wide eyed. Truly like a kid at the candy store, just as he had said. He handed her a black corset peice, then a sheer red negligee, and finally a small white number, one that looked like it would just barely cover her.

"Dressing room." Troy instructed. Reduced to primitive speech. Troy raised an eyebrow at him, serving as a warning.

"Please." Troy said weakly.

"You have to wait on the benches outside the rooms while I change, okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Aw! I want to go in with you." Troy protested.

"You'll like it better if you don't see me fully unclothed between the outfits, okay?" Sharpay said, pushing him down on the backless red cushioned seats.

"Fine." Troy kissed her arm, as she attempted to walk away from him.

"Troy." she said, giggling, "Let me go." Troy reluctantly let her enter the room and close the door on him. He felt someone staring at him, and turned to make awkward eye contact with a shop girl, gathering customers' discarding items from the rack to carry back into the store. She smiled at him flirtatiously, and Troy quickly looked away. Did she not just see him with Sharpay? Wait, that was a thing with women wasn't it? They were like four times more likely to be attracted to a man if he was wearing a wedding ring, or something like that. Hmm. He wondered if Sharpay had been more attracted to him because he was with Gabriella. But he was pretty sure she'd liked him before that.

"What do you think?" Sharpay swung the door open, revealing herself in the black corset. Troy actually felt his mouth watering.

"Y-y-yeah. It works." Troy tried to sound cool, and close his gaping jaw. The sight of her was enough to enduce a moan, and he felt his cock stiffen, dangerously threatening to pop his pants open on its own, something that wouldn't be acceptable, and he definitely knew it was going to be embarassing to have to walk out of Victoria's Secret with such a large bulge showing in his pants.

Sharpay smiled knowingly, and started to shut the door.

"Wait!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay giggled, and opened the door more, allowing him one more full view of her curve hugging outfit.

"Don't close the door, I thought the point of this was to put on a show for me." Troy said, mock pouting.

"No, the point of this not to give you a full show, but simply let you pick out the costume." Sharpay said, to Troy's dissapointment, "The show doesn't start until tonight." she added in a husky voice, raising Troy's hopes, and well, other things besides.

Sharpay shut the door again, and Troy went back to glancing about the dressing room, twiddling his thumbs until she reappeared. The shop girl returned and eyed Troy currently.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Troy." Troy said simply, quickly glancing away from her as soon as he said it, not wanting to strike up a conversation.

"That your girlfriend?" the girl asked, pointing towards the closed door Sharpay stood behind.

"Yeah." Troy said, nodding.

"She's really pretty." the girl commented.

"Thank you!" Sharpay's voice came from inside the room. Troy and the girl jumped, and then Troy laughed. The girl shrugged, and walked past Troy, back to the rack to grab more clothing.

The door swung open again, this time revealing Sharpay in the red lingerie. Troy blew her a kiss, appreciatively.

"I want a lap dance in that later." Troy said. Sharpay licked her lips dramatically in response, and then slammed the door back again. Troy chuckled.

"You know, you're pretty cute too." The shop girl's voice came from behind, adressing Troy again. He wondered if she were just randomly dumping the clothes somewhere so she could come back to talk to him again.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Troy said nervously. 'Leave me alone. Leave me alone.' he silently willed.

"Are you and your girlfriend definitely going strong, or are things a little, you know, on the rocks?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Strong!" Troy said, a little to intensesly, "We're going very strong."

"Oh, okay then." The girl said nonchallantly, "But if on the off chance you two do grow up, maybe I should give you my number so that-"

"Back off of my boyfriend." Sharpay said, coming suddenly out of the dressing room, in the final white lingerie, and probably the hottest. She walked quickly to the girl and stopped inches from her face. Troy watched, unable to speak, too dumbfounded by the sight of her body in the ensemble.

"Your boyfriend?" the girl asked, seeming suprised.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I could hear you perfectly well five feet away in my dressing room, and if you thought I'd just sit idly by while you scammed on him, you're definitely wrong. I'm the last person on earth to be passive!" Sharpay decided a second after she finished speaking to slightly shove the girl, though it came off unnatural and not timed at the right moment.

"I was trying to tell your boyfriend to give you my number in case you two broke up!" the girl squeaked out.

"What?!" Sharpay and Troy both said. Sharpay wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"It was you I was interested in, not him." The girl said to Sharpay.

Shrapy burst into laughter, and the girl turned away quickly, walking away, perhaps in embarassment from being laughed at or perhaps from being screamed at a second earlier.

Sharpay fell onto Troy's lap, both of them laughing.

"That was mean." Troy said to her, "You shouldn't have laughed at her."

"Sorry," Sharpay managed to say between large gasps for breath, "It's just I was so jealous. The thought of another girl hitting on you so blatantly in front of me infuriated me." she added, tracing his cheek with her index finger. Troy's breath hitched, and he let his gaze drift slowly down to her chest, lingering without discretion.

"Hold your lust until tonight." Sharpay whispered into his ear. She stood up off of him, and waltzed back to her dressing room, winking at him playfully over her shoulder, before shutting the door, making him laugh softly. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the link for Sharpay's Jimmy Choo's, just in case you're interested. You have to enter jimmychoo first, for some reason fan fic keeps deleting that part, then enter: **

**.com/Sandals/Quinze-COMING-SOON/invt/101/quinizesms**

**$1795.00. Woah baby. But they're gorgeous. As soon as I have an actual job, maybe I actually can buy a pair. **

**With the whole Victoria's Secret thing, Troy cracked me up that's completely inspired by my real life experiences. There's always the guys that get extra touchy feely in that store, hanging all over their girlfriends the whole time while they're trying to shop. And then there's like that one creepy loner perv, you know? The one that like cups his hand in his chin and stares at you blatantly while you're trying to freaking pick out a bra or something, and it's like big suprise buddy, girls wear underwear. And besides they're staring at you so intensely when you're not even wearing the stuff, like seeing a girl holding a thong makes it somehow easier to imagine her in it? Okay, sorry went off on a major tangent there, but I'm sure most of you can relate. lol. **

**The whole lesbian shop girl thing was just for a little amusement to help progress the story along while Sharpay was in the dressing room. Originally I meant for her to like Troy, but I changed my mind midway. **

**Also, the orbit dark blue gum Troy always chews: Zac Efron's favorite gum is Orbit, the dark blue kind. Just a little tidbit I decided to contributed to the story, lol.**

**Anyways, this is getting waaaay to long, longer than this chapter, so please please review, and if you do I promise I won't talk so long in my author's note next time, k? ;) xoxo.**


	16. Detour

****

**A/N: Sooo, I realize I haven't updated in two weeks, and I'm sorry, but this week is my own spring break, and figured it seemed right to end this story this week... that's right we're soon to reach that point, I mean remember, the summary of this story was for Sharpay to seduce Troy and make him hers, and that's done... Now the big question is, would you guys rather Troy and Sharpay go home, and have their little romance have just been a vacation fling, or would you rather them decide to carry out a full time relationship? I can write either, but let me know in your reviews (hint hint) and I'll do a majority rules kinda thing. **

**GimmeABeat: we were talking about your research for your stories and you mentioned how in the stories where the HSM characters go to the beach are unrealistic because they live out in the desert... Well I looked it up and the closest beach I could find was Rocky Point in Mexico- about a ten and a half hour drive on average. Hmmm. Well, my apologies, this was one of my very first stories and I am getting much more precise and thoughtful with my newer stories... Well, they can't be in Mexico, because they went to the mall, and it was very much american, SO lets say they're in Los Angeles, about a thirteen in a half hour drive. Well I undershot the time a lot, so again, I'm sorry, but lets say they are there, and when they drove all day they drove thirteen hours. lol. Anyways, I hope everyone can still enjoy this story as a fanfic, and should in the future I write any stories where the HSM characters go to the beach, it will be via plane and fully researched. lol.**

**Anyways, I decided to give y'all one more smutty chapter besides this one before this story was over. So enjoy them. ;)**

* * *

"I don't want to eat dinner when we get home okay? I just want to get inside, run upstairs, and get you in one of those little outfits." Troy had taken on an authoritive tone as he sat in the passenger's seat of Sharpay's car, something to help him cope with the deameaning seat of the pink convertible.

"My brother's cooking tonight." Sharpay said.

"I know. And I don't want to eat any of his weird organic shit anyways. If I didn't have you tonight, I was planning on faking a stomache ache anyways." Troy replied.

"Well now I'm the girlfriend, and you're going to pretend to like what my brother cooks tonight, if you plan on getting anymore action later." Sharpay didn't look at Troy as she made the necessary turns. He was suprised at how confident she acted in her assertiveness over him, him having only begun dating her that same day, and her already claiming full girlfriend ownership rights.

"Fine." Troy grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the side of the open-topped convertible, slightly pouting.

Sharpay giggled, "Don't be upset Troy. Trust me, I will reward you _greatly _later tonight. I promise."

"I think I need a little payment in advance." Troy bargained, grinning slightly, "Think of it as a deposit on an investment."

"Hmm." Sharpay pretended to be thinking it over. Then suddenly, her left hand had left the driving wheel and her fingers began dancing playfully over his lap as her other hand remained firmly and steadily positioned on the wheel, directing the car without any trouble. She ran her hand slowly down the starting to form bulge, and then moved her hand in circles over his lap as the bump grew. When it had developed enough to be distinguished, she squeezed it lightly, and then moved her fingers up to undo the button. She had some difficulty trying to do this with only one hand, and Troy eagerly helped her, taking care of the button with his own anxious hands. She reached her hand inside of his shorts, and retrieved the sought after prize, gently pulling out his cock, enveloping it in her soft hand. She stroked it up and down, all the time continuing to drive the car without struggle. She moved her hand up and down faster and faster as his breath grew labored, and he began to grunt her name out under his breath, trying to contain all noises considering the top to the convertible remained down, and neither one of them was being particularly discreet. Troy clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cum in the car, the feeling of her warm hand moving in rapid strokes almost becoming too much for him.

"Had enough?" she joked.

"Yes. But you haven't." Troy said. He snatched Sharpay's hand away from him, sticking it back on the wheel. He then rezipped his pants, and reached one of his own hands over to lift up the hem of her dress.

"Troy don't." Sharpay's eyes grew wide, and she glanced around nervously at the surrounding cars on the road.

Troy ignored her and suprised her even more when instead of reaching his hands over, he unbuckled his seatbelt and bent down, kissing the line where her thighs met.

"Troy, this is dangerous. Please, I have to drive." Sharpay clamped her legs shut tightly.

Troy didn't listen, and used his hands to seperate them the necessary amount, caressing her thighs as he did so. It took great effort for her to keep her feet positioned correctly in front of the pedals, and she tried to remain calm as she felt him dragging her underwear down with his teeth. His cockiness was angering her and she bucked her hips in an attempt to cause him to hit his head on the steering wheel. But he held fast and only took the branking movement to be encouragement. He pulled her underwear down the rest of the way with his hands, moving it down to her lower thighs. He kissed the opening several times, and realized that despite her protests he must have been giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Your wet." he said to her, moving his lips just far enough away to speak clearly.

Above him, Sharpay tried her best to concentrate on the road. "Please Troy." she muttered, momentarily shutting her eyes. She felt an extreme amount of need pulsing through her, but she knew she had to prioritize her driving over Troy's tongue..."Ooooh." she let out a loud moan, feeling his tongue enter her and swiftly move around her insides. He shoved it as far inside of her as it would go, and then began flicking it in and out, tongue fucking her to the best of his ability.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed, both from the pleasure and in an attempt to reprimand him for disobeying her and jeopardizing both of their safety. She could feel her walls beginning to clench, and her heart rate was increasing. "Sooo good!" she sputtered out despite herself. He had brought one of his hands up from above his head, and was using it to massage her clit while continuing with his tongue. The addition of his fingers on her clit was too much, and was driving her wild now, to a point where continuing to drive would be impossible. She had to turn off of the road and run the car onto the emergency lane, bringing it to a halt. Troy never stopped and once she was no longer having to control the vehicle, she closed her eyes and allowed her head to roll back against the head of the seat, panting loudly.

"Troy!" she finally felt the fingers on one of her hands moving, her whole body having begun to feel numb, save that one area, and she held on to his hair with the one hand.

"Fuck yeah." she muttered,"Uh, right there." She moaned louder until she felt herself climaxing, Troy never stopping his fast repetitive motions. Sharpay finally came, releasing on an uncontrolable near scream, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she came back into a full state of consciousness.

"You like that baby?" Troy said, a smart aleck grin playing on his lips.

Sharpay glared at him, and finally smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." he said, coming up from between her legs.

"If I had wrecked this car, I might have survived, but you defenitely would have catapulted, and deservingly so." she snapped, "And if I have to explain any suspicious interior stains to Daddy, I'll be sure to call in your help."

"You liked it." Troy said. He reached over for one of her breasts, but was frightened by the icy glare she shot him, and his hand shrank back as if scalded.

"Okay I'm sorry." he squeaked.

"I'll pay you back." Sharpay said, shifting the car back into drive again.

"What does that mean?" Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see what it means." A sly smile played on Sharpay's face, the car once again joining the traffic on the street.

"I like the sound of that." Troy said. He ignored her halfway humourous scowl and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: You see that little review button down there? Click it now. Now write something long and encouraging. Hell, it doesn't even have to be encouraging as long as your writing, just review!!! Infinite love and x's and o's. xoxoxoxoxo. **


	17. Final Chapter

**A/N: Last chapter, right here!!! Word of advice to my fellow writers? Two stories is the max you should ever attempt to write at one time. Anything more is just overwhelming. I will feel so relieved to have this one under my belt, completed. Hidden Love will probably be completed after several more chapters, and then I'll focus solely on Behind Locked Doors. I'm not sure how long that will take. As for The Good Life, it's probably least in importance, a fun easy story to go to occansionally when I'm not in the mood for writing anything heavy. But until I am finished with Behind Locked Doors, I am not starting anything else. Okay, lol, so that was my author update to let everyone know where I'm at. Now, as to where Troy and Sharpay are at...:**

* * *

"Dinner time." Troy said when he and Sharpay entered the beach house, Sharpay giddy from the action of several minutes ago that still left her flustered. Troy grimaced when he said "Dinner" and now Sharpay was almost worked up enough to let him out of this one, in order to be upstairs with him as quickly as possible. But this meant a lot to Ryan. Up until now, Zeke had been cooking wonderful dishes, and the group had been enjoying far more elaborate meals than one would imagine a group of teenagers vacationing alone would be able to manage. But Ryan himself was a pretty good cook, and had been wanting to give them all a taste of vegetarian cuisine.

"Act like you like it even if you don't," Sharpay whispered in his ear, "or you'll devestate my brother."

Troy nodded.

"You made it!" Ryan said excitedly. Sharpay giggled at the sight of her brother. She may have been the most theatrical person at East High but Ryan was definitely first runner up, and he came in as a strong second. He was decked out wearing a fuscia apron with a matching chef's hat on his head, and an oven mitt on each hand as he took out small individual dishes from the oven.

The others were already seated at the table, places set. There were still three available seats left at the table, but, Sharpay noted, none were together. Chad and Taylor sat together with an empty seat beside Taylor. There was an empty seat in the middle of Zeke and Gabriella on the side across from Troy. On one of the shorter ends Kelsi sat with an empty chair beside her. On the end across from Kelsi, there was only one empty chair. Sharpay briefly wondered if that had been done purposefully to keep her and Troy from sitting together. Troy sat down beside Kelsi. Sharpay was left standing and she felt Gabriella's eyes on her. She turned to face the brunette and realized that she was staring at the Victoria's Secret bag on her arm. Sharpay had forgotten about it.

"I'm just going to put my bag upstairs and I'll be right back down." Sharpay muttered, not to anyone in particular.

"Okay Shar." Ryan called, "Just hurry back."

When Sharpay came back downstairs, Ryan had already set his dishes out on the table. He was standing at the end across from Troy. Of course, Sharpay realized, as head chef, he wanted the head of the table. Sharpay reluctantly sat down between Gabriella and Zeke. Out of the entire group it had to be those two. Again, she had theories of this being a hidden punishment towards her, discreetly crafted.

"What is this?" Troy asked. Ryan was setting down open halves of cantelopes filled with a mushy mixture in front of everyone.

"Cool melon soup." Ryan said.

"So it's soup... that's cold." Troy stared at the fleshy soup.

"Troy, it's basically cantelope." Sharpay was giving him a warning look, "With a few other ingredients blended in." Troy nodded obediantly. "Mmmm." he said.

Ryan walked over to the table and picked up the center dish.

"Vegetarian Tajine." he said to Troy, spooning the vegetables out on everyones plate. Troy stared at the food before him, suddenly feeling like a five year old, knowing he couldn't go upstairs to his room until he finished his vegetables. Sharpay would be playing the role of his mother tonight.

"Dude you made souffles?" Zeke asked, "I'm impressed."

"Yep, asparagus." Ryan said proudly. He set mini souffles in front of everyone. "Dig in." he said, looking at each one expectantly.

Sharpay took the tiniest spoonful of soup into her mouth and then turned to her brother, "Ryan this is all so delicious!" she exclaimed zealously. Ryan beamed.

Troy chuckled, and Sharpay flashed a glare at him. He quickly picked up a fork and crammed a huge forkfull of the vegetables.

"Hey this is actually pretty good." he said, the bite still in his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed!" Sharpay snapped. Troy closed his mouth and chewed silently.

It was then that Gabriella finally turned her head to look at Sharpay for the first time since she had sat down beside her. Sharpay could feel her studying her face, probably trying to see something she hadn't seen before, something that would suddenly make it clear to her why Troy had decided on Sharpay.

Starting to grow annoyed with being stared at while she tried to eat, Sharpay turned and looked Gabriella dead in the eyes, hoping it would scare her into looking away. It didn't, and the two held extremely awkward eye contact for eight seconds that felt like an eternity.

Gabriella turned to the table and cleared her throat, "Um, I have something to say." Everyone looked up.

"I know initially we planned on this being a week long trip. But truthfully, I'm just not sure that's something I will be able to handle." she said, "Most girls aren't forced to live with their ex-boyfriend once they've broken up, with his new girlfriend also in the house. I'm not trying to be selfish. I just, would really like to be at home right now."

"Okay." Troy said.

Sharpay jumped, suprised he had been the first to answer.

"That's completely understandable." Troy continued, "But, Sharpay and I drove here together. So if you would like to stay with everyone else, we can leave in the morning, and you won't have to worry about me being around."

"Really?" Gabriella looked grateful, and Sharpay realized that was probably what she had wanted, but had been to nice to kick Sharpay and Troy out, even with the current circumstances.

Sharpay felt the entire group looking at her now, and swallowed the now dissolving bite in her mouth that she hadn't chewed in at least a minute. Gross.

"That sounds good." Sharpay said, the only thing she could think of to say, knowing they were all waiting for a reply from her.

Gabriella stared at her again and nodded, "Well," she said, "at least maybe now you'll end this competition between us."

Sharpay felt her face burn as if she'd just been slapped across her face. But then the thought occured to her: this time she truly had won. She had Troy.

'It wasn't much of a competition.' she thought. But she didn't say a word, only spooned out another bite of mellon soup, and stuck it in her mouth.

* * *

"Time for dessert." Troy said, pushing Sharpay gently inside her bedroom. She giggled.

"You sure you aren't too full?" she asked. She playfully slipped her hand underneath his shirt, and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, well, that mellon gunk was really satisfying." Troy said sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist and kissed her, "But I have a feeling this will really _hit the spot._"

Sharpay shivered and kissed him again, already letting his tongue inside. After a minute she wiggled out of his arms and ran over to the bag on the bed.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Black corset." Troy replied.

Sharpay nodded and hurried out of the room with it, to the bathroom down the hall. Troy kicked of his shoes and sat down on the bed, waiting.

Sharpay took a little longer than he had wanted to wait, but when she entered, it was too hard to stay irritated at her. She looked amazing, and it was driving him crazy. She walked slowly over to him.

"You like?" she asked. Troy nodded, and reached out, grabbing her hands and pulling her down to sit on his lap. He immediately had his arms wrapped around her and began kissing her again.

"You know, it's a shame." he murmured to her, between the kisses he was beginning to place along her jaw line, and down to her neck.

"What is?" she asked, tilting her head back slightly to give Troy more access to her the places on her neck.

"They should make things like this for you to wear outside." he said, "Drive the guy crazy all night. I mean, I'm going to have this off in about ten seconds."

Sharpay didn't reply, but pushed his shoulders down crawling on top of him, and pushing his shirt off of his body. His hands ran across the fabric of the corset, feeling her body through it. He reached his hands inside the top of it, to feel her breasts, and she took the time while his hands were occupied to unbutton and zip his pants. She had plans for domination and didn't want them spoiled. But, as if reading her mind, Troy rolled himself over on top of her, and removed his own pants the rest of the way. He got on his knees, and began undressing her, while he almost held her against the bed on her back.

Sharpay let him remove her clothing, what ever little there was, but then slipped out from the space between his arms and his body. She kissed up his smooth back to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind. She waited for him to turn around and grab for her, and when he did, she was prepared. She immediately had her hands pressed against his chest when he turned around and started kissing her again, and she used them to suddenly shove him with all her force on to his back.

She pulled his boxers down herself now, and held his cock out at length, stroking it softly in an effort to tease him, and make his erection even more painful.

"You may have taken control the past two times today." She said, "But this time it's my turn."

"Please Pay." his fists clenched the bedsheets. He'd never felt her mouth around him. It was something new to experience, for the both of them.

Sharpay swallowed. Up until this trip, she hadn't just been a technical virgin. Besides making out with guys and occasionally letting them feel her up, she had no other experience. She hoped she could be successful in paying him back for the "oral service" he'd done for her in the car.

"Don't worry." Troy said gently, as if reading her mind. He looked down at her, "You'll be fine."

Sharpay nodded and stroked his shaft again, trying to prepare herself. She reached underneath and massaged the frenum, causing him to cry out in need.

"Please Pay. I can't hold out much longer."

Sharpay inhaled, and then slowly stuck the tip of his cock inside of her mouth.

"Oh god." she heard him say.

This made her feel a little braver, and she gradually took more of him into her mouth. She had to focus very hard, not wanting to gag. She stopped midway for a minute, letting herself adjust before moving her mouth even further north. Finally she knew she had reached her limit, and she took what she couldn't fit in her mouth and rubbed it with her hands, as she began to bob her head.

Troy groaned loudly above her, and she hoped that meant she was doing a good job. She felt as though she were, but she didn't have any previous experiences to compare it to, so she couldn't be sure. After it had been a while, and he had yet to orgasm, she didn't know if it was because she was doing it wrong, or simply because Troy was, ahem, long lasting. As if in answer, he finally did cum into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it, and then inched back to his face, kissing up his stomach and chest, feeling succesful.

"Was that good enough payback?" she asked, kissing his lips.

"Excellent." Troy kissed her back, "Now I'm on top." he rolled her over.

"No." Sharpay protested. She had wanted to ride him. She liked to feel in control in everything she did, and now this included sex. When it had been her first time that day, she had let him lead her, so she could learn the ropes. But now she wanted a turn on top so that she could see what that was like too. She didn't want to submit to him.

Troy kissed her neck again, propping himself up on his forearms, not minding her "no".

"I want on top." she said again.

Instead, Troy kissed her again, and guided himself into him. He saw Sharpay's expression turn to furious, and for a minute he was scared, but he pushed himself further in her, and she let out an, "Oh!", closing her eyes in pleasure, momentarily forgetting her anger.

She didn't cry out in pain like she had before, and so he figured if there was any pain, it must have at least been a lot milder. He held himself in place once he was full in and positioned for a minute though anyways, just in case she did need time to adjust, and also to brace himself and try to make it last as long as possible.

"I'm ready." she said after a minute, when he had yet to move.

Troy kissed her again in response, and then began to thrust himself in and out, both moaning with each move.

* * *

Some time later, the two lay underneath the covers of Sharpay's bed, so close their noses were touching, smiling at each other.

"Troy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he ran his thumb across her bare hip, and placed a small kiss on her collar bone affectionately.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He rubbed his hand down to her thigh, and back up to her hip again, slowly and repetitively.

"Tomorrow we're going back home." she answered, "I mean, once we're not on vacation anymore... Are you still going to want to see me?"

Troy smiled, "Of course." he replied. He kissed her nose. "We're going to have to stop for dinner tomorrow on the drive back right?"

"Yeah..." Sharpay said, not following.

"So, we'll stop somewhere nice again, and make it our first official date. And we won't have to worry about the rest of the gang this time." Troy said. "I do believe you've already demanded I be your boyfriend. I better start acting like one."

Sharpay giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, "That's true. I'll need to have you whipped by the time school starts back."

"Well, we've still got the rest of spring break to work on that." he replied, and he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Mon histoire est finie! (Applaudit)**

**lol. So, those who were for the two ending up together won out. Sorry to those who voted for fling, but hey, I was fair about it. I was kind of wanting to keep them together too. However, I didn't have them say "I love you." in this story. It seemed to soon after such a short number of days, from something that stemmed originally from lust, (or at least for Troy it did, anyway). But now they have the oppurtunity to work their way up to declaring love. haha. I'm so excited this is done! I hope you all liked the ending too. I was having difficulty with the last line, so I don't know if it's all that great, but I did want him to reference spring break again. **

**Anyways, this is the last update to this, ever! (Unless somewhere down the road I am persuaded to do a oneshot follow up, as a couple have already suggested.) This is your last chance to review this story so please please please do, and thank you so much to everyone who read it!!! :)**

**-xoxo.**


End file.
